Um Cavaleiro
by Juliane.chan2
Summary: A infância e a juventude do mais sereno dos Cavaleiros de ouro. Mú de Áries...Cap. final.
1. Prólogo

UM CAVALEIRO 

**Prólogo: O começo...**

**Em uma vila no Tibet...Anos atrás...**

"Mas ele é tão pequeno!"

Uma mulher de longos cabelos loiros lamentava-se, segurando em seus braços um menino de quatro anos e de grandes olhos esverdeados, que olhava a tudo curioso.-"Eu prometi no leito de morte da mãe dessa criança, prometi a Maya, que cuidaria dele...Você me pediu isso!"

"O futuro dele estava determinado antes de seu nascimento."-um homem de longos cabelos esverdeados a interrompeu.-"Lamento, mas ele deve vir comigo."

"Os cavaleiros começam a treinar apenas aos sete anos de idade! Por que quer impor a ele aqueles treinamentos horríveis agora?"

"Porque de todos os escolhidos, eu previ que ele terá uma importante missão...e terá que amadurecer mais cedo que os demais...Charize, eu o levarei comigo!"

"Mas...Shion..."-ela suspira.

A mulher percebeu pelo olhar daquele homem que não havia jeito. Ela lança um olhar terno ao garoto que aprendeu a amar como se fosse seu, beija-lhe as marcas de nascença em sua testa, e o entrega a Shion. O pequeno percebe o que está havendo e começa a chorar, chamando por Charize.

"Vá, meu anjinho."-ela se despende, vendo Shion levar o menino.-"Que a deusa o proteja, pequeno Mu."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Algum tempo depois...em Jamiel...

Mu olha assombrado para a paisagem montanhosa de Jamiel e depois com curiosidade o homem que o trouxera até ali. Depois começou a olhar em volta como se procurasse algo urgente.

"Deve estar se perguntando por que eu o trouxe até esse lugar, e o que eu pretendo fazer com você, não é?"-começou a falar.

"Não..."

"Não?"-Shion fica pensativo.-"Então deve estar pensando em quem sou eu..."

"Não."-o menino cruzou as pernas.-"Tô quelendo sabe ondi fica o banheilo..."

Shion o encarou, abriu a boca, piscou algumas vezes e começou a rir. Depois pegou Mu pela mão e antes que ele piscasse estavam dentro da torre. Mu ficou admirado.

"Eu vou te ensinar...tais técnicas são heranças de nossa raça. Irei ensina-lo..."

"Tio..."

"Não me chame de tio, Mu."-Shion estava sem jeito, nunca havia ensinado nada a um menino tão pequeno.-"Sou o Mestre Shion."

"Tio! O banheilo!"

"Ah...é logo ali."

Assim que apontou a porta, o menino foi correndo para se aliviar. Shion pensou que Charize talvez tivesse razão, e Mu ainda fosse muito pequeno para começar a treinar, mas as estrelas haviam revelado que não lhe restavam muito tempo na Terra. Atena logo reencarnaria, e isso significaria que a humanidade enfrentaria novamente uma guerra santa, e precisava preparar um sucessor para os tempos difíceis que se aproximavam.

Sentou em uma cadeira enquanto esperava seu aprendiz. Não o via desde que era um bebê, desde que sua mãe morrera ao dar a luz e sua irmã, Charize, cuidava dele. Um sorriso triste se formou em seus lábios ao se lembrar de Maya e do quanto Mu era parecidíssimo com ela.

"Tio..."-Mu o chamou na porta.-"Posso pergunta uma coisa?"

"Claro, Mu. Mas me chame de Mestre Shion, pois eu serei seu mentor agora."

"Não vou volta pra casa?"

"Não..."-suspirou ao ver os olhos dele se encherem de lágrimas.-"Agora, essa é sua casa."

"Por que?"

"Um dia...responderei todas as suas perguntas. Eu prometo. Agora está tarde, mostrarei seu quarto e quero que durma. Amanhã conversaremos melhor."

Mu concordou com um aceno de cabeça e se deixou levar por Shion até um quarto simples mas espaçoso. Deitou-se e viu que Shion sentou em uma cadeira, esperando que ele adormecesse.

"Tia Charize disse qui você vinha um dia."-o menino começou.-"Mas aí...ela falou qui você ia falar da minha mãe pra mim..."

Shion arregalou os olhos, e depois desviou o olhar para a janela. Sim. Havia prometido a Charize que um dia contaria a Mu sobre sua família, seus pais...mas não era a hora ainda.

"Quando você se tornar o Cavaleiro de Ouro que usará a armadura de Áries...eu lhe contarei tudo."

Mu concordou com um sorriso. Desconhecia o significado de ser um cavaleiro de ouro, mas compreendeu a promessa que Shion havia lhe feito. Adormeceu alguns minutos depois. Shion levantou-se e antes de sair, murmurou:

"Um dia eu lhe contarei tudo...meu filho."

Notas:

Eu pensava em escrever essa história para o aniversário de Mu, no dia 27. Mas os recentes acontecimentos atrasaram a produção. Tudo bem!

Esse é o prólogo de uma história que pretendo enfocar a infância e adolescência de Mu, e que acredito que tenha sido forçado pelas circunstancias a amadurecer mais cedo que os demais cavaleiros. Lembre-se que seu mestre foi morto assim que Atena renasceu, e Mu com certeza viveu longos anos sozinho e se aperfeiçoando por conta disso.

O fato de eu ter mencionado que Shion poderia ser o pai de mu, veio de uma conversa com amigos pelo MSN..achei a idéia muito legal!

Beijos a todos os fãs desse ariano! Feliz aniversário aos nascidos sob esse signo!


	2. Capítulo 1

UM CAVALEIRO 

**CAPÍTULO 1: Infância, primeira parte...**

"MU!"-Shion chamava seu pequeno discípulo, mas não o encontrava em lugar algum nas imediações de Jamiel.-"Onde ele está agora? Preciso lhe dar as últimas recomendações antes que eu volte ao Santuário."

Escondido atrás de uma rocha, segurando a vontade de rir, um menino de cabelos lilases que chegavam até os ombros, aparentando ter uns oito anos, permanecia quieto. Vendo seu mestre afastar-se, procurando-o.

Com cuidado, esgueirou-se por trás dele, pretendendo pregar-lhe um susto, e então...saltou sobre Shion. Mas este virou-se e no último instante pegou-o pela perna, suspendendo-o no ar.

"Ah...isso não é justo!"-lamentava Mu.-"Nunca vou ser rápido como o senhor, mestre!"

"Se levar a sério seu treinamento, será até maia rápido do que eu."-Shion ralhou com ele, contendo-se para não rir da expressão emburrada de seu pupilo.-"Agora, preste atenção no que eu vou lhe dizer."

Com cuidado, Shion deixou o menino no chão e começou a falar.

"Terei que ir ao Santuário novamente."-comunicou.-"Depois irei visitar velhos amigos...em uma semana estarei de volta."

"Ah, de novo?"-ficou desanimado e depois sorriu-"Posso ir? Quero ver a Casa de Áries! Faz dois anos que o senhor me levou ao Santuário e nunca mais voltamos!"

"Ainda não."-respondeu Shion.-"Irei tratar de assuntos sérios. Quero que fique aqui e treine. Se precisar de alguma coisa, pode ir até a cidade e comprar o que precisa no armazém. Já combinei com o proprietário acertar as contas quando retornar."

"Tá..."-suspirou resignado em ficar sozinho em Jamiel novamente.

Depois de ver seu mestre partindo, Mu olhava entediado a paisagem. Não estava com ânimo para iniciar o seu treinamento físico ou mental como Shion o instruíra. Queria alguém para conversar e brincar, afinal...era um menino de oito anos. Queria brincar com outras crianças como ele. Decidiu ir até a cidade, poderia ser longe mas era melhor do que ficar ali sozinho. Seguiu para lá então.

Um caminho longo e perigoso para um menino tão pequeno, mas Mu já havia se acostumado com ele, e podia vencer algumas distâncias e usar a técnica do teletransporte que seu mestre havia lhe ensinado. A caminhada acabava se transformando em uma gostosa brincadeira com isso.

Algum tempo depois, ele chegava à vila. Seu olhar travesso percorreu o lugar até encontrar quem ele procurava. Uma senhora, que se ocupava em colocar em um caixa do lado de fora de um estabelecimento, o carregamento de frutas que havia chegado mais cedo.

Com um sorriso, o menino se escondeu rapidamente, e observou a vítima de suas traquinagens. A mulher colocou as suculentas maçãs no alto, e Mu concentrou-se. Assim que ela se virou para pegar outras frutas, Mu usou sua telecinesia e fez as frutas flutuarem até ele.

A mulher ao olhar, percebe a falta das frutas e começa a procura-las pelo chão. Mu ria de sua brincadeira, ao mesmo tempo que se deliciava com as maçãs.

"Muito bonito, Mu! O que seu mestre diria se visse isso?"-uma jovem, de cabelos cor de fogo e olhos verdes ralhou com ele.

Mu engasgou com um pedaço da maçã e ficou sem conseguir respirar. Estava ficando sem ar. Estava ficando azul, quando levou um tapão nas costas da jovem, fazendo-o cuspir o pedaço da fruta e voltar a respirar, em meio a lágrimas.

"Que isso lhe sirva de lição."-ela ainda disse.

"Maah!"-Mu virou-se para ela.-"Sua boba!"

"Isso é jeito de agradecer a quem salvou sua vida?"-ela ergueu a sobrancelha.

"Você me fez engasgar!"-o pequeno acusou.

"Anda. Já almoçou?"-ela ignorou o rosto zangado dele.

"Não..."

"Vem. Koh está viajando e a Reena tá em casa."

Ao ouvir o nome da amiguinha, ele tratou logo de correr atrás da mulher. Mayah sorriu e olhando por cima do ombro e perguntou:

"Onde está o mestre Shion?"

"Foi no Santuário."

"De novo?"

"Parece que tão esperando alguém importante chegar..."-ele falou.

"Seu mestre não te falou sobre Atena?"-ela riu.-"É ela quem está voltando."

"Como sabe?"

"Shion me contou."

"Maah...por que o Koh não gosta do mestre Shion e de mim?"-ele perguntou alcançando-a e ficando ao seu lado.

"Porque ele olha para Shion e se lembra que foi expulso de Jamiel e que nunca poderá ser um Cavaleiro de Ouro..."-falou séria e depois acrescenta.-"Ele te olha e vê que nunca poderá ser como você."

Mu não entendia bem. Sabia que Koh era como ele, que pertencia a seu povo, talvez eram os últimos de seu povo. Que Koh era discípulo de Shion e devido a sua postura, o mestre o expulsou...meses depois, Mu chegou a Jamiel.

Sempre que vinha a Vila, evitava de se encontrar com Koh, que o tratava muito mal e com violência. Ele não admitia que sua esposa e a irmã caçula dela mantivessem amizade com o menino. Mas tanto Maah quanto Reena eram pessoas de bom coração, mas que não se sujeitavam a essa atitude por parte do ex-discípulo.

Elas sempre trataram Shion com respeito e Mu com carinho e consideração, embora às vezes, Maah assumisse uma postura mais maternal com o garoto. Talvez por que ainda não havia tido a graça de ser mãe e sempre achou Mu um menino inteligente e muito amável, apesar de ser traquinas.

Chegaram a uma casinha um pouco afastada da vila e entraram. Ela possuía móveis simples, pobres até, mas era uma casa onde havia muito calor humano.

"Reena. Mu está aqui!"-Maah anunciou e logo uma menina, de cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes, com seus onze anos apareceu, com um sorriso no rosto.

"Mu!"-a menina apareceu sorrindo e o pequeno ariano ficou corado.-"Veio para almoçar com a gente?"

"Vim."-e sorriu.

"Depois de comer e terminar seus deveres, pode brincar com Mu."-Maah avisou a irmã, enquanto arrumava a mesa.

"Tá!"-responderam os dois ao mesmo tempo.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Após o almoço, Reena recolhia lenha para as noites frias de Jamiel, sendo ajudada por Mu. Que levava uma enorme quantidade de lenha com seus poderes.

"Isso não é muito justo."-ela reclamou.-"Apostamos quem pegava mais lenha, mas você está usando seus truques!"

"Hehehehehehehe...Não combinamos como seria."-ele defendeu-se.

Reena largou as lenhas no chão e depois olhou Mu com tristeza.

"Mu...por que você quer ser cavaleiro?"

"Por que?"-ele fica pensativo e depois com cuidado também deposita as lenhas no chão.-"Quero saber mais sobre a minha mãe e meu pai...Mestre Shion disse que me contaria tudo no dia que eu me tornasse cavaleiro."

"É mesmo?"-ela admirou-se.-"Eu achava que seu pai..."

"O que tem meu pai?"

"Nada!"-ela parou de falar como se lembrasse de algo importante.-"Vamos levar a lenha pra minha irmã ou ela ficará brava."

"REENA!"-uma voz masculina e muito irada os assusta.

"Koh!"-Reena diz o nome com medo.

Um homem de cabelos castanhos e olhar furioso aparece. Sob seus olhos azuis violetas haviam duas marcas de nascença como as de Mu e Shion, mas não havia nenhum traço de gentileza nele. Com violência, ele agarra Reena pelo braço e empurra Mu.

"Vá pra casa agora, Reena!"-ele ordenou soltando-a bruscamente.

Assim que a menina sai correndo, Koh se vira para Mu.

"Já não avisei que não quero você perto da minha família?"

"Mas...Reena e eu somos amigos..."

Ele é impedido de continuar a falar, pois Koh o agarra pelo colarinho da camisa e fala ameaçadoramente.

"Fica longe da minha família, bastardo!"-e o joga ao chão.

Mu com tristeza o vê se afastando.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Mu retorna a Jamiel no final daquele dia, a noite já mostrava seus primeiros sinais com as estrelas aparecendo no céu. Sozinho o menino fica parado em frente a torre que é seu lar, imaginando, indagando-se...por que Koh o odiava tanto?

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Mu não voltou a vila desde aquele dia, se dedicando ao treino que seu mestre havia lhe instruído a realizar. E como Shion havia dito, ele voltou depois de alguns dias. O sábio mestre, no entanto, havia notado a tristeza no olhar de seu aprendiz.

No jantar, Shion resolveu perguntar.

"O que houve em minha ausência, Mu?"

"Ah...nada."-respondeu desinteressado, enquanto que com o talher decidiu se comia ou não o que seu mestre havia cozinhado.

"Foi até a vila?"

"Sim."

"E o que houve lá? Estão todos bem, espero."

"Tão sim...a Maah tá bem, a Reena tá bem...até o Koh tá bem..."

"Encontrou-se com Koh?"-perguntou um tanto alarmado.

"Hum-hum..."-respondeu colocando o talher sobre a mesa.-"Mestre, por que Koh não gosta de mim? O que eu fiz? Ele não deixa a Reena ser minha amiga."

"Ele não te odeia, Mu...odeia a si mesmo."-respondeu Shion.-"Coma, precisa se alimentar."

"Mestre?"

"O que é?"

"Fala da minha mãe pra mim?"

Shion parou de comer e fitou o menino diante dele, que tinha um olhar de súplica.

"O senhor conheceu meu pai e minha mãe...como ela era?"-insistiu.

"Maya era...a pessoa mais doce desse mundo."-respondeu colocando o prato de lado.-"Tinha um sorriso tão encantador que podia fazer qualquer um que estivesse triste sorrir com ela. Um coração muito bondoso também."

Mu sorriu ao ouvir isso.

"E meu pai?"

"Seu pai foi um grande tolo.Que permitiu que alguém tão doce como Maya sofresse."-respondeu com tristeza, e Mu ficou sério.-"Vá se lavar para dormir. Amanhã teremos um dia longo!"

"Sim, mestre."

E ele se retirou, deixando seu mestre sozinho com seus pensamentos.

"Maya, me perdoe..."-orou.-"Um dia ele saberá de tudo."

Continua...

Desculpem a demora em atualizar. Ando com problemas, mas isso não vem ao caso. Bem, na medida do possível vou atualizando meus fics!

Um beijo a todos que estão acompanhando esse fic!

Tchau e até!


	3. Capítulo 2

UM CAVALEIRO 

**CAPÍTULO 2: Infância, Segunda Parte...**

**Dez anos...**

Muitos garotos precisariam esperar que seus cosmos estivessem em pleno desenvolvimento antes que seus mestres ensinarem suas técnicas especiais, e isso acontecia por volta dos dez ou doze anos. Mas Mu havia há pouco tempo despertado seu cosmo, com apenas oito anos.

Parecia que Shion tinha pressa em ver seu discípulo plenamente desenvolvido o quanto antes, como se predisse algum acontecimento terrível que se aproximava. E o fato de Mu pertencer a uma raça mais desenvolvida espiritualmente, ele estava tendo êxito nisso.

Desde pequeno, realizava atividades que outros não conseguiriam. Era muito inteligente e já havia aprendido a ler e escrever com apenas seis anos, e agora dominava o latim, grego, chinês e começava a se interessar por outros idiomas. Apreciava as ciências, mas tinha horror a matemática, e demonstrava habilidade com suas primeiras tentativas de reparar armaduras.

Mas, uma coisa Shion tentava ensinar seu discípulo a ter, e não conseguia. Mu não era nada pontual. O sol estava alto, deveria ser mais ou menos oito horas da manhã, e o menino ainda dormia, de maneira bem a vontade em sua cama. Haviam combinado que a aula começaria as sete.

Primeiro, Shion aguardou...tinha a vã esperança que Mu percebesse seu atraso e se levantasse. Afinal, ele tinha que aprender a ser mais responsável! No entanto, com o passar do tempo, a paciência do Mestre estava se esgotando.

Shion foi até o quarto do menino, franziu o cenho ao escutar o ressoar não tão leve dele.

"MU!"-chamou de maneira impaciente.

O garoto resmungou alguma coisa e virou-se na cama, com o travesseiro, cobriu a cabeça para abafar o sons incômodos. Shion arregalou os olhos, não acreditando nisso. Depois se concentrou e fez uma pequena bacia de água, usada para a higiene pessoal, levitasse da cômoda onde estava, até ficar sobre a cabeça de seu aprendiz.

Ele virou a bacia, para derramar seu conteúdo gelado sobre a cabeça de Mu, mas a água apenas molhou a cama. O garoto havia desaparecido!

De repente, Mu apareceu atrás de Shion e pulou em seu pescoço.

"Há! Desta vez eu fui mais rápido, mestre!"-se vangloriava, rindo.

"Sim. Me surpreendeu!"-Shion não conseguia disfarçar o seu orgulho de mestre e de pai pelo desenvolvimento de Mu, mas também não podia mostrar que estava de acordo com o atraso dele.-"Mas deveria estar pronto lá embaixo para que eu lhe minhas técnicas! Se não estiver lá em baixo em cinco minutos...diga adeus a sua visita a Reena!"-e desapareceu com o teletransporte, aguardando embaixo da torre.

Mu arregalou os olhos, saiu correndo, trocando de roupas rapidamente, passando como um raio pela cozinha e pegando um pedaço de queijo e pão no trajeto, para em exatos cinco minutos estar diante de seu mestre.

"Bem..."-Shion o olhou com repreensão.-"Seja mais responsável, Mu."

"Sim, senhor."

"Vamos começar."-ele faz um gesto para que Mu sente-se e se afasta um pouco.-"Quero que veja algo."

O Cosmo de Shion resplandeceu como se fosse um sol, Mu ficou admirado e também receoso com o poder que sentia emanar do corpo de seu mestre. Então, atraída por esse mesmo cosmo, a armadura de Áries aparece diante deles, para em seguida cobrir o corpo de Shion.

"Esta é a Sagrada Armadura de Ouro de Áries, Mu."-explicava Shion.-"Um dia ela será sua."

O menino estava boquiaberto, admirando a indumentária, mas de repente comentou:

"Mestre...por que ela tem essas coisas nos ombros? Parecem chifres! O senhor já furou o olho de alguém com isso? Ela não é pesada? Como se faz pra andar com ela?"

Shion começou a rir.

"Uma pergunta de cada vez, Mu. São chifres sim, as do carneiro...o animal sagrado que simboliza a nossa constelação. Não. Nunca furei o olho de alguém com eles e para mim, que sou um cavaleiro de ouro, minha armadura é tão leve quanto uma pluma. Mais alguma pergunta?"

Mu pensou um pouco e perguntou;

"Quando vou poder usa-la?"

"Quando chegar a hora."-Shion ficou sério de repente.-"E talvez nesse dia...eu não esteja aqui para vê-lo usa-la."

Mu levantou-se, assustado com o comentário de seu mestre.

"Não fala uma coisa dessas, mestre! O senhor disse que no dia em que eu usasse essa armadura, me contaria sobre meus pais!"

"E eu sempre cumpro minhas promessas. Nunca duvide disso!"-falou Shion com severidade e Mu baixou o olhar.-"Se acaso eu não estiver aqui...no dia em que se sagrar cavaleiro, procure um homem chamado Mestre Ancião, nos Cinco Picos Sagrados de Rozan."

"Na China?"

"Sim...ele lhe contará tudo em meu nome."-depois fechou os olhos e continuou sorrindo.-"Mas acredito que isso não será preciso. Estou apenas sendo um velho pessimista, Mu. Não pensaremos mais nisso, certo?"

Mu concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

"Vamos treinar."

Naquele dia, Shion mostrou a Mu a Técnica que ela havia batizado de Cristal Wall. Mu havia ficado o dia todo tentando domina-la em vão. O dia estava chegando ao fim, e Mu ainda não havia conseguido.

"Precisa se concentrar, Mu."-ele viu o rosto desanimado do menino.-"Em menos de três meses você não conseguirá dominar o Cristal Wall. Foi o tempo que eu levei para isso. Somente após aprender essa técnica de defesa, lhe ensinarei as de ataque."

"Eu consigo!"

"Só conseguirá erguer o Cristal Wall quando seu Cosmo estiver em harmonia com seus poderes mentais, e isso exige muito treino e concentração."

"Eu consigo sim!"

"Em menos de três meses?"-Shion gargalhou fazendo Mu ficar irritado.-"Se você conseguir isso, eu te dou um presente."-Shion saiu deixando seu pupilo para trás.-"Farei o jantar. Não se atrase."

Uma hora depois, o jantar estava pronto e colocado sobre a mesa. Shion estranhou Mu não ter aparecido, ele que nunca perdia uma refeição sequer. Foi até onde haviam treinado e encontrou Mu ainda se concentrando para erguer o Cristal Wall, que nem percebeu sua presença.

Estava perto da meia noite, quando Mu deixou-se levar pela fome e pelo cansaço e sentou-se no chão. Colocou a mão sobre o estômago que reclamava da falta de alimento e sentiu um aroma gostoso. Olhou para o lado e viu uma cesta colocada sobre uma pedra, com o seu jantar. O menino sorriu, seu mestre sempre cuidava dele.

-----------------------------

Quinze dias passaram e Mu ainda tentava se superar e seu mestre, treinando arduamente. Estava de olhos fechado, concentrando-se, quando apanhou no ar uma pedra atirada contra ele. Abriu os olhos e viu Reena sorrindo para ele. Linda com seus treze anos. Mu corou, sorrindo de volta.

"Oi, sumido!"

"Reena...o que faz aqui?"

"Faz quinze dias que você não aparece na vila. Estava preocupada."-e sentou-se ao seu lado.-"Mestre Shion apareceu e me disse que você estava treinando muito e pedi permissão pra visita-lo."

"E Koh?"

"Ele nem sabe que estou aqui."-e piscou com um olho.

"Vai ter problemas se o esquentado souber disso."

"Eu tô acostumada com o mal humor dele. Nem ligo mais!"-ela deu os ombros.-"Só minha irmã pra tolerar ele!"

"E o que o meu mestre foi fazer na vila?"

"Maah pediu que ele aparecesse. Está preocupada com o marido."-Reena ficou triste.-"Você sabe que ele viaja muito...e quando volta, fica com o humor péssimo! Minha irmã gostaria que eles conversassem um pouco."-depois desconversou.-"Que tá fazendo, exatamente?"

"Tentando dominar a técnica de defesa que meu mestre me ensinou."-respondeu.

"E como é?"

"Chama-se Cristal Wall...você cria com seu Cosmo uma parede invisível que te protege de tudo!"-falou com entusiasmo.

"Me mostra?"

Mu estancou e ficou desanimado.

"Ainda não aprendi a usar..."

"Coragem, você consegue!"-a garota disse, encorajando-o.

Mu sorriu e concordou, voltando ao seu treinamento. Desta vez com mais afinco...pois Reena o observava.

Era tarde da noite, quando Shion retornou e viu Reena, com olhar cansado dirigido a Mu, que ainda se concentrava. Então, viu uma tênue aura dourada envolver seu discípulo. Começou fraca, e se intensificava aos poucos. Shion ficou admirado!

Mu imitou os gestos que Shion usara ao lhe mostrar o golpe dias atrás e abriu os olhos.

"Cristal Wall!"

Uma parede invisível surgiu entre ele e Reena. A garota espantada tocou levemente a parede.

"Você conseguiu!"-ela pulou entusiasmada.

"Consegui! Consegui!"-ele pulava de alegria.-" Consegui! Consegui! Consegui!"

Shion ficou boquiaberto. Mu dominou em quinze dias uma técnica que ele levou três meses para aprender, quando tinha a mesma idade que ele. Sorriu satisfeito. Seu pupilo...seu filho...demonstrava que seria um grande cavaleiro um dia.

"Consegui! Consegui!"-pulava e depois ele mesmo bate o rosto na parede de cristal.-"AAAiiiiiii..."

"Bobo!"-resmungou Reena.

"To preso!"-Mu falou sem graça.

"Como?"-Reena espantou-se.

"Não consigo sair daqui de dentro!"-ele gritava.

Shion balançou a cabeça...Talvez ainda faltasse muito tempo para que Mu se tornasse um cavaleiro.

"MESTREEEEEEEEEE!"- o menino chamava quase às lágrimas.

-----------------------------

Depois de ter 'socorrido' Mu, Shion levou Reena para casa. Haviam jantado e o mestre estava recolhido em seus aposentos, esperando que Mu também estivesse fazendo o mesmo.

Mas o menino estava sem sono, e resolveu levantar. Vendo a luz das velas que iluminavam o quarto de seu mestre, Mu bateu na porta e a abriu. Shion fechava um livro no momento que Mu apareceu, guardando-o em uma gaveta juntamente com uma caneta tinteiro.

"O que foi, Mu? Perdeu o sono?"

"Sim. O que o senhor fazia?"

"Lia um livro."-depois levantou e guiou o garoto de volta ao seu quarto.-"Precisa dormir, amanhã começaremos um treinamento muito importante!"

"Qual, mestre?"

"Lhe ensinarei a lutar, Mu."-depois acrescentou com um tom sério.-"Mas não posso ensinar-lhe nada se estiver morrendo de sono!"

Mu sorriu e rapidamente correu para o quarto, se jogando na cama. Antes de se cobrir, apagou a vela e fechou os olhos.

Shion sorriu e retornou ao seu quarto, pegou o livro...seu diário...antes de recomeçar a escrever, sobre o desenvolvimento de Mu, retornou várias páginas atrás e começou a ler suas antigas anotações:

"Maya é uma jovem muito gentil. Tão linda quanto um anjo! Seus olhos verdes me fascinam! Será que sabe que eu a amo? Será que se eu declarar a ela, serei correspondido? Às vezes temo que meus deveres como Mestre do Santuário possam ser um empecilho para nós...não suporto mais ficar longe dela!"

Fechou os olhos, relembrando os momentos que passou com Maya. Depois voltou à escrever:

"As estrelas anunciam...Atena retornará em um ano. E também predizem que morrerei em breve. Preciso preparar Mu para os tempos difíceis que virão, e deixar o Santuário em boas mãos.

O jovem Cavaleiro de Ouro de Sagitário, Aioros, demonstra uma sabedoria e bondade raras em sua idade. Acredito que será um sucessor ideal ao cargo de Mestre do Santuário. Saga, Cavaleiro de Gêmeos também possui as qualidades necessárias para tal cargo...mas acredito que não esteja ainda preparado para isso. Aioros será a escolha ideal."

"Espero estar fazendo as escolhas certas."-pensou antes de fechar seu diário e guarda-lo novamente.

Continua...

Nota: Obrigada a todos que lêem o fic!

Que bom que estão gostando!

T.T agora...a vida do Muzinho vai tomar um rumo bem dramático...


	4. Capítulo 3

UM CAVALEIRO 

**Nota; Não estou seguindo as idades impostas por Massami Kurumada aos Cavaleiros, devido a certas incompatibilidades. Se assim fosse, quando Shion morreu no mangá, Mu teria sete anos de idade. Como Shion teria passado seus conhecimentos a uma criança tão nova? Por isso adaptei as idades para o que eu acho apropriado e certo.**

**Boa leitura...**

**CAPÍTULO 3: O duro Fim da Infância...**

**Onze anos...**

Mu estava evoluindo em suas técnicas. Surpreendia cada vez mais o seu mestre, dominava a técnica de defesa do Muro de Cristal e agora estava tentando dominar as de ataque. O que era muito difícil para o jovem ariano, uma vez que demonstrava claramente que não apreciava a violência. Mu era exímio no ofício de reparar armaduras danificadas, ato este que parecia apreciar como uma arte, e deixava Shion orgulhoso.

Suas visitas à vila, e à amiga de infância Reena estavam ficando cada vez mais raras, uma vez que Shion exigia de Mu total dedicação aos seus treinos. Ele estava muito bem, mas ainda não havia chegado nem perto do sétimo sentido, um fato essencial para quem tencionava usar um dia a Armadura de ouro de Áries. Só os mais fortes cavaleiros, que houvessem atingindo o Cosmo máximo e escolhidos pelas constelações, poderiam usar uma armadura dourada.

Temendo que seus dias terminassem antes de Mu atingir o sétimo sentido, Shion mostrava cada vez mais severo em seus treinos.

E treinar significava que seu pupilo deveria ao menos estar por perto para continuar o treinamento. Estavam ficando freqüentas as 'fugas' de Mu, em busca de um pouco de sossego entre uma atividade e outra, e isso não agradava o mestre, embora entendesse que Mu estava para enfrentar uma fase difícil em sua vida, e mal havia vencido a infância.

Shion olhou ao redor da paisagem de Jamiel, tentando ver se encontrava Mu, o rapazinho quando queria conseguia ocultar seu cosmo, mas ainda não era o suficiente para enganar um Cavaleiro com mais de dois século de vida e experiência.

Caminhou cauteloso até uma formação rochosa e de longe o avistou deitado em uma sombra, olhando as nuvens nos céus. Seus cabelos cor de lavanda estavam mais longos, amarrados em um pratico rabo de cavalo meio desleixado, onde vários fios ficavam solto ao sabor do vento. Mu percebeu a presença de Shion e tratou de levantar-se rapidamente.

"O que faz aqui? Deveria estar meditando para alcançar o sétimo Sentido."-o mestre repreendeu.

"Estava meditando, mestre."-respondeu.-"Mas fiquei cansado."

"Você meditou por apenas dez horas, Mu."-falou em um tom severo.-"Muitos antes de atingirem o sétimo sentido ficavam dias em meditação."

"Talvez eu não seja a pessoa ideal para ser o seu sucessor."-falou com um tom meio irritado.

"O que disse?"

"Que estou cansado disso tudo!"-respondeu alterado.-"Cansado de só treinar, de ficar longe de pessoas amigas como Maah e Reena! Longe de Charize, que não a vejo desde que me tirou dela! Cansado de esperar que me conte sobre meus pais e você sempre desconversar! Eu nem quero ser Cavaleiro!"

Shion escutou a revolta de seu aprendiz em silêncio, fitou bem os olhos esmeraldas cheios de lágrimas dele e suspirou.

"Venha comigo."-e tocou no ombro de Mu, desaparecendo em seguida.

Quando deu por si, Mu não estava mais em Jamiel. Ele olhava uma paisagem abandonada, onde restos de armaduras negras, ossos humanos estavam espalhados, mantendo uma atmosfera lúgrube. Tudo era assustador. Sentiu a mão de Shion em seu ombro novamente e o olhou.

"Aqui foi o cenário de uma guerra."-falou.-"Há mais duzentos anos atrás, meus companheiros e eu lutamos contra Hades e seus espectros aqui. Vi companheiros, amigos, pessoas que amei e me eram caras perecerem. Mas não titubeei, pois senti em cada Cosmo que se apagava e se despedia de mim uma confiança, uma coragem, serenidade de que haviam dado sua vida por uma causa maior. Por Atena, pela humanidade. Cada homem e mulher que aqui lutou e morreu, inicialmente não desejavam serem cavaleiros, muitos almejavam uma vida simples e normal, mas o destino os escolheu para um fim. E eles o aceitaram."

"Foi aqui...a Guerra Santa?"

"Sim."-Shion olhou o cenário e fechou os olhos como se relembrasse tudo o que aconteceu naquele dia fatídico. Podia ouvir as vozes de seus amigos, seus rostos, seus nomes que jamais esqueceria.-"Sabe por que o trouxe aqui?"

"Não."

"Em poucos anos Hades retornará."-ao dizer isso, Mu não conteve um leve estremecimento.-"Atena renasceu há alguns dias, é o sinal de que uma nova Guerra Santa está por vir. E a deusa enfrentará perigos e provações em nome da humanidade que ama e jurou proteger, mas Atena ao vir à Terra, abandona sua condição divina e se torna tão humana quanto eu e você, e é por isso que jovens são escolhidos para serem seus protetores, lutarem ao seu lado. Mu...você é um destes jovens."

"Como pode ter certeza disso, Mestre?"

"Eu vi você usando a armadura de Áries em um sonho, antes mesmo de você nascer."-e sorriu.-"Eu sei que você foi escolhido por Atena para esse fim. Mu, um cavaleiro luta por Atena, por aqueles que ama, para garantir que pessoas de má índole, que deuses gananciosos como Hades, façam o que bem querem com as pessoas que não podem se defender. Essa tem sido a missão do Santuário, desde tempos imemoriais."

Mu ficou pensativo. A imagem de Reena e de sua irmã vieram a sua mente. Charize que foi como sua mãe por quatro anos e que jamais conseguiu esquecer. Todos os moradores da vila próxima a Jamiel que viviam com simplicidade e paz. Era por eles que deveria continuar, para protegê-los.

"Sinto muito, mestre."-Mu respondeu.-"Prometo não duvidar mais da minha missão."

"Vamos."

"Para onde?"-indagou o menino.

"Visitar um amigo que mora aqui perto antes de voltarmos."-e novamente desapareceram.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cinco Picos de Rozan.

Sentado imóvel, olhos serenos, no alto de uma cachoeira, o ancião parecia fazer parte da paisagem. Seu olhar estava fixo em um determinado ponto, como um sentinela incansável.

"Bem vindo, Shion de Áries."-falou o velho, instantes antes de Shion e Mu materializassem ao seu lado.-"Que honra ser visitado pelo nobre Mestre do Santuário."

"Mestre Ancião...Dohko."-falou Shion.-"Desde quando nos tratamos com tanta formalidade, velho amigo?"

"Dohko?"-Mu espantou-se.-"Ele é o Cavaleiro de Libra?"

"Hehehehehehehe..."-o velho ergue-se apoiado por uma bengala.-"Sou eu mesmo, rapazinho."

Mu encarou o ancião, imaginando que jamais havia visto figura tão frágil à sua frente, mas que ao mesmo tempo lhe transmitia uma incrível força e sabedoria. O velho se aproximou de Mu e parecia examina-lo.

"Então esse é o seu jovem sucessor?"-fechou um olho e com o outro o examinou dos pés a cabeça.

"Sim. Este é Mu."-ao apresenta-lo, Mu curvou-se em respeito.-"Vamos conversar, Dohko?"

"Sim."

E o idoso voltou a sentar em seu lugar perto da cachoeira, Shion foi até ele, mas antes fez um sinal para que Mu o esperasse mais adiante, e que a conversa entre eles seria privativa. Meio contrariado, Mu obedeceu e sentou debaixo da sombra de uma árvore.

"O que veio fazer aqui, Shion?"-o velho ancião perguntou.

"Atena renasceu."

"Sim. As estrelas nesse dia brilharam mais que o normal, e senti seu cosmo mesmo aqui em Rozan. Mas não veio apenas para me contar essa boa noticia, veio?"

"Como sempre, não consigo esconder nada de você."-Shion sorriu.-"Quero pedir uma coisa a você, caso algo aconteça comigo."

"Quer que eu cuide de seu filho?"

"Sim."

"Embora acredite que não seja necessário, eu o farei."-Dohko lançou um olhar aos céus.-"Deveria contar a ele a verdade."

"Eu sei. Pretendo faze-lo em breve. Assim que retornar de uma última visita ao Santuário, terei uma conversa definitiva com Mu."

"Cuidado Shion. Sinto uma sombra envolvendo o santuário nesse momento. O mal planeja tomar conta dele."

"Sabe que não permitirei isso. Até breve, velho amigo."

"Até breve."

Shion levantou-se e caminhou até Mu. O Velho mestre lançou um olhar penalizado ao amigo, sentia que eles jamais voltariam a ser ver. Que aquela era uma despedida.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alguns meses se passaram, desde aquela visita ao campo de batalha e ao Mestre Ancião em Rozan, e Shion se preparava para uma nova viagem ao Santuário.

"Por quanto tempo o senhor ficará longe de Jamiel, Mestre?"-Mu perguntava, vendo o mestre arrumando suas coisas.

"Com certeza, várias semanas."-respondeu.-"Pretendo nessa última visita nomear meu sucessor como Mestre do Santuário. Assim poderei retornar e continuar seu treinamento sem maiores preocupações."

"Semanas?"

"Não se preocupe, Mu"-Shion sorriu com confiança, antes de pegar suas coisas.-"Continue a treinar até o meu retorno."

"Sim. Hã...mestre?"

"O que é?"

"Será que eu poderia...ver Reena?"-perguntou corando um pouco.

"Claro. Não vejo problemas."-e afastou-se, tentando não rir diante do pupilo. Ele realmente estava crescendo.

Assim que Shion partiu, Mu pensou em visitar Reena no dia seguinte.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

De longe ele avistou a mocinha de cabelos castanhos, ocupada em seus afazeres. Reena estava com quatorze anos e estava ficando cada vez mais bela. Mu não entendia por que agora, sentia-se estranho perto de Reena. Seu coração acelerava e ficava nervoso, mal conseguia se expressar...e ela também estava diferente.

Não apenas fisicamente. Mas...estava diferente e ele não sabia explicar como. Não brincavam mais como antes, e ela passava muito tempo com as garotas da idade dela do que com ele.

"Reena."-ele a chamou, e a garota ao vê-lo sorriu.

"Oi, Mu. Seu mestre finalmente deixou que viesse nos visitar?"

"Ele voltou ao Santuário."-respondeu sem graça.-"Como você está?"

"Bem. Tirando o fato do meu cunhado estar mais insuportável que antes."-respondeu triste.

"Sua irmã e ele ainda brigam muito?"

"Direto estão brigando."-como se houvessem escutado o que Reena havia dito, ouviram Koh e Maah discutindo.-"Vamos sair daqui?"

O pedido dela era mais uma súplica, Mu concordou com um aceno de cabeça e pegou na mão de Reena.

"Quero mostrar algo pra você."-e desapareceu em seguida.

Reena ficou meio atordoada, nunca havia viajado assim, pelo teletransporte de Mu. Mas o torpor logo cedeu e ela abriu os olhos, vendo um enorme campo de flores silvestres.

"Que lindo!"

"Estamos na Índia."-ele avisou apontando o dedo na direção das montanhas.-"Do outro lado é Jamiel e o Tibet."

"Você está ficando forte, Mu!"-ela disse sorrindo deixando-o sem graça.

Mu abaixou-se e pegou uma pedra.

"Veja isso."-ele jogou a pedra no meio das flores, fazendo com que milhares de borboletas brancas, azuis, amarelas voassem em debandada.

A garota ficou extasiada diante de tanta beleza, correndo entre as borboletas, aumentando a revoada. Depois parou diante de Mu.

"Obrigada por alegrar esse meu dia."

Ficaram ali, naquele lugar um bom tempo, conversando sobre muitas coisas e principalmente sobre o treinamento de Mu. Logo, anoitecera e observavam as constelações.

"Mu, posso perguntar uma coisa?"-Reena quebrou o silêncio olhando as estrelas.

"Claro."-respondeu.

"Você já beijou antes?"

Mu literalmente caiu da pedra onde estava sentado, levantando-se correndo e limpando a poeira das roupas, muito corado e nervoso.

"Do...do que está falando, Reena?"

"Estou só curiosa."-ela se aproximou dele.-"Nunca beijou?"

"Lógico que não! Quer dizer...sim...não...eu...ora, por que pergunta isso!"-mais nervoso ainda.

"Por que queria que meu primeiro beijo fosse com você."

Mu ficou mais vermelho que uma maçã madura. Nunca passou por uma situação dessas antes. Tinha curiosidade, como todos os meninos de sua idade, mas jamais imaginou que Reena quisesse beijá-lo!

"Você...não quer que eu o beije?"

"Quero sim."-o garoto respondeu.

"Então, feche os olhos."-ela mandou.

"Por que?"-ele estranhou.

"Porque quando Koh e minha irmã se beijam, eles fecham os olhos. Deve ser obrigatório isso."-respondeu nervosa.-"E se você ficar me olhando eu não vou conseguir."

"Tá."-mesmo estranhando, fechou os olhos.

Logo, Mu sentiu a respiração de Reena em seu rosto, e o contato tímido de seus lábios fechados sobre os deles. Ficaram assim, apenas o toque entre as bocas, que durou breves instantes.

Mu abriu os olhos, piscando várias vezes, assim que ela se afastou. Ambos corados se encarando.

"É só isso?"-ele perguntou, vermelho.

"Como só isso?"-Reena o encarou.

"Achei que era outra coisa. Pelo jeito que ouço as pessoas falando sobre beijos."

"É que...não é só isso. Minhas amigas que namoram disseram que tem mais."

"E como é?"

"Você é muito pirralho ainda!"-ela ficou nervosa, baixando o olhar.-"Quando ficar mais velho, vai descobrir. E se falar pra alguém que te beijei, eu te dou um olho roxo!"

"Hunf!"-resmungou colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça.-"Como vocês garotas complicam!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voltaram logo depois a Vila, assim que chegaram, Reena deu alguns passos, mas parou e voltou até Mu, segurando o rosto dele e dando outro beijo rápido, de surpresa, nele.

"Boa noite, Mu. Apareça amanhã."-e foi embora, deixando o rapazinho com um sorriso em seus lábios.

"Não adiantou eu pedir que ficasse longe dela, não é?"

Mu virou-se assustado e viu Koh, sentado na penumbra com uma garrafa na mão.

"Maah me pôs pra fora de casa hoje."-respondeu sorrindo, visivelmente embriagado.-"Você cresceu, pirralho."

"Meu nome é Mu."

"Eu sei."-Koh levantou-se com dificuldade e caminhando trôpego parou diante dele.-"É...cresceu muito, e não to falando de tamanho. Poderia ser um cavaleiro de bronze ou de prata se quisesse...nem isso eu consegui ser...um cavaleiro de bronze pé rapado..."

"Koh...por que não gosta de mim?"

"Porque? Porque você existe."-respondeu rígido.-"Só por isso! Antes de você nascer, eu...eu..."-apontava para si mesmo.-"Eu seria o sucessor de Shion...mas ele disse que quem seria o escolhido era você. Não um Lemuriano puro como eu ou ele...mas um mestiço."

"Mestiço?"

"Seu pai era um de nós."-apontou para as próprias pintas.-"Mas tua mãe, não."

"Sabe quem é meu pai?"

"Sei..."-depois fez um sinal negativo com o dedo.-"Mas se nem ele te contou...eu não vou fazer isso."

Koh pegou Mu pela gola da blusa, mas ao contrario daquela vez anos atrás, o ariano não demonstrava medo.

"Fica longe da Reena."

"Não."-respondeu com seriedade.

"Como é?"

"Não vou ficar longe dela. Vou vê-la sempre que me der vontade."

"Pirralho."-Koh ergueu o punho para socar Mu, mas este segurou-o com força.

"Não me assusta mais, Koh."-disse.-"Você é um bêbado e frustrado. É fraco de espírito, por isso foi rejeitado por Shion para ser um cavaleiro."

Mu deu um empurrão sem maiores esforços em Koh que caiu ao chão.

"E se continuar assim, vai perder a Maah também."-avisou, deixando-o caído ao chão.

Mais tarde em Jamiel, Mu admirava o céu estrelado, pensando em Reena, e nas coisas que estavam acontecendo com ele. Lembrou-se que em alguns dias faria doze anos, e que esperava que seu mestre estivesse presente.

Então, uma estrela cadente cortou os céus e Mu teve um mau pressentimento. Sentiu como se uma adaga houvesse sido fincada em seu coração, um estanho sentimento de perda tomou conta dele e não conseguiu evitar que as lágrimas viessem.

"Mes...mestre Shion..."-murmurou olhando as estrelas.

Tinha certeza, era o Cosmo de seu mestre despedindo-se dele...Shion estava morto!

Um brilho intenso e a mesma estrela que cortava os céus parecia que caíra em frente à torre. O rapaz logo ficou diante dela, quando a luz cessou, havia em seu lugar a Armadura de Áries. A armadura de seu mestre...

"Mestre..."-Mu ajoelhou e chorou.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alguns dias depois.

"Mu?"-Reena o chamou em vão.

A garota havia ficado preocupada com a demora dele em voltar a vila e resolveu ir atrás dele por conta própria. Viu a torre, mas não havia ninguém por perto. Chamou por ele com a voz mais elevada e nada.

Deu a volta por detrás da torre e parou ao ver a estranha urna dourada ali. Aproximou-se querendo toca-la, pois nunca antes havia visto alo tão bonito.

"Não toque."-Mu pediu.

Reena olhou assustada para trás e viu Mu sentado, meio escondido em um canto, com os olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar.

"Não me ouviu chamá-lo?"

"Ouvi."

"E por que não me respondeu?"

"Não sei..."-ele baixou o olhar.-"Mestre Shion morreu."

"Como você pode saber?"-ela aproximou-se sentando ao lado dele, parecia muito fragilizado.

"Eu senti. Eu sei que ele se foi."

"E agora?"

"Agora nada. Eu...não me tornarei cavaleiro sem um mestre. Ainda mais um cavaleiro de ouro!"-ele olhou para a urna.-"É impossível!"

"Está desistindo?"

"Sim...AAAAAAAAIIIIIIII!"-logo estava esfregando o local onde Reena havia dado um cascudo com toda a força dela.

"Não pode desistir!"-ela falou muito brava.

"Não dá, Reena!"-ele respondeu de volta.

"Se vai desistir, vai ser tão fraco quanto eu."

Reena e Mu olharam espantados para o homem que estava ali. Koh caminhou até a urna e a acariciou.

"Ele queria que você a usasse. O mínimo que tem que fazer, é ser merecedor dela."

"Koh..."

O homem olhou ao redor, como se relembrasse os anos que ali passou em treinamento e depois encarou o rapazinho.

"Fará doze anos?"

"Sim."

"Se conseguir, com certeza será o mais jovem a vestir uma armadura dourada. Em geral, só aos treze ou quatorze anos alguém consegue."-comentou.

Mu o olhou como se não reconhecesse aquele homem diante dele.

"Também senti ele se despedindo da Terra."-comentou.-"Apesar de tudo o que fiz. De tê-lo envergonhado como mestre, ainda se despediu de mim. Não desista, Mu."

"Não vou desistir."-respondeu o garoto erguendo-se.

Um novo dia estava apenas começando, e Mu provaria que ainda poderia usar a armadura de Áries.

"Vamos Reena."-Koh a chamou.-"Nossa presença aqui apenas o atrapalhará."

A garota concordou, seguindo o homem em silêncio, olhando para trás para ver o menino diante da armadura.

Menino? Não...não era mais um menino que estava ali. A infância daquele futuro cavaleiro fora bruscamente interrompida por uma grande perda, não havia mais o brilho inocente de um menino em seu olhar...ele agora entrava na dura adolescência...e se as guerras que seu mestre avisou chegassem, Mu teria que se tornar um homem bem antes que os demais.

"Mestre Shion...eu vou me tornar o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Áries!"-falou com determinação.

O Cosmo de Mu explodiu, fazendo com que Koh e Reena olhassem para trás admirados. Era seu último ato de despedindo de seu mestre...pela última vez, dizia adeus.

Continua...

A seguir: Consagração de um cavaleiro.

Não foi fácil escrever o capítulo, dosando humor e drama. Tentando ser fiel a um personagem tão amado em CDZ. Espero que esteja agradando aos fãs com esse humilde fic.

Um beijo e agradecimentos a todos que lêem e acompanham a fic: Naru misato-san (Beta de Áries), Aurora, Pandora-Amamiya, Leandro0001, Mari Marin, Arthemisys, Lithos of Leon, e todos que acompanham e peço desculpas se esqueci.

Beijos e até o próximo capítulo.


	5. Capítulo 4

UM CAVALEIRO 

**CAPÍTULO 4: O nascimento de um Cavaleiro de Ouro, primeira parte...**

**Alguns meses apos a morte de Shion...**

O vento e o frio castigavam o corpo aparentemente frágil do rapaz que se concentrava, no alto de uma enorme rocha, ignorando as intempéries do tempo, mirando uma pequena montanha com o olhar.

"_**Somente se atingir o Sétimo Sentido, o Cosmos Maximo de um Cavaleiro...será agraciado com a Armadura de Ouro de Áries...E poderá se considerar um de seus Santos..."**_

As palavras de seu mestre, juntamente com a imagem de alguns anos atrás, quando criança e treinava seu cosmos, veio a mente de Mu. Reuniu sua cosmo energia e disparou contra a pequena montanha. Houve uma explosão e parte dela deixou de existir.

"Ainda não consegui..."-murmurou.

Meses se passaram desde a morte de seu mestre, e ainda não conseguiu alcançar um nível como os dos cavaleiros de ouro. O rapaz começava a sentir-se frustrado. Sentou-se no chão, apoiando o braço sobre o joelho e a testa nele.

"Mestre...sinto sua falta."

De longe, Reena observava seu amigo, com o olhar apreensivo.

"Não o ajudara assim."-uma voz masculina a assusta.-"Mu esta tentando terminar seu treinamento sozinho, e isso não é fácil.'

"Koh...você vem todos os dias observar também."-ela acusou.

"Mas meu interesse é no desempenho dele. Não em outras coisas."-sorriu quando viu sua jovem cunhada corar.-"Vá para casa, prepare algo para ele comer. Quando Mu terminar por aqui, estará faminto."

"Esta bem."-afastou-se estranhando a atitude dele.

Assim que Reena se afastou, o rapaz se aproximou do local onde Mu ainda permanecia sentado e com o rosto escondido.

"Outra mensagem do Santuário?"-Mu perguntou.

Koh retirou de dentro de seu casaco uma carta e a entregou, já sabendo seu conteúdo, bem como a resposta do jovem.

"Sim."

"São persistentes."-Mu levantou a cabeça, encarando Koh.-"Não irei ao Santuário. Não enquanto ainda não me tornar um Cavaleiro...e esse sentimento de que há algo errado naquela lugar ainda persistir."

"O Mestre quer que você termine seu treinamento por lá, sob sua supervisão."

"Aquele não é meu mestre."-o garoto suspirou antes de se levantar e novamente assumir uma posição de ataque, concentrando seu Cosmo.

"Vão enviar outro mensageiro. Como aqueles que você enxotou de volta ao Santuário outro dia."

"Eles foram rudes. Não trataram com consideração o pessoal da vila. Tive que lhes dar uma lição."-respondeu com naturalidade.

"Na carta disseram que enviarão um Cavaleiro de Ouro para leva-lo a força se necessário. Disseram que sua recusa será considerada um ato de rebeldia contra o Santuário."

"Leu minha carta?"-Mu o olhou surpreso.

"Não sou seu servo. E fiquei preocupado."-ele lhe jogou a carta, que Mu pegou no ar e abriu, lendo-a em seguida.-"Então?"

"Não importa. Não voltarei."-respondeu jogando a missiva de volta, retomando o treinamento.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naquele mesmo dia, a vila onde residia Reena recebia um visitante. Não apenas o fato dele ser estrangeiro, pelos traços e roupas que usava, mas também pela enorme estatura, chamaram a atenção de todos.

Quem seria? Indagavam entre si. Outros concluíram pela urna que ele carregava ser um cavaleiro sagrado, e logo temeram que a presença dele ali estivesse ligada ao rebelde aluno de Shion que se isolou no alto de Jamiel. Não sabiam dizer se aquele homem era bom ou mal, apenas preferiam manter-se a distancia do visitante.

Algumas crianças brincavam próximas, e ouviram a mãe chamá-las antes que o homem passasse por elas. Uma delas, uma menina pequenina ao correr, caiu diante do estranho, chorando em seguida por ter machucado o joelho.

O estrangeiro parou e se ajoelhou ao lado da menina, fazendo com que ela ficasse de pé. Sorriu e uma luz dourada emanou de sua enorme mão, próxima ao joelho que se curou.

"Seja cuidadosa da próxima vez."-ele pediu.

A menina sorriu e teve os cabelos escuros afagados pelo homem.

"Não se parece com os mensageiros que o Santuário enviou antes."-uma mulher comentou ao se aproximar.

"Sou do Santuário sim, senhora."-ele sorriu amavelmente.-"Mas eu vim em paz. Como chego em Jamiel?"

"Veio atrás de Mu?"-ela perguntou, encarando-o curiosa.

"Sim."

"Para leva-lo ao Santuário, mesmo contra a vontade dele?"

"Talvez."

"Sou Mah. Conheço o caminho até Jamiel. Mas não pretendo te contar."-e deu-lhe as costas.

"Senhora."-o homem a alcançou.-"Se isso for lhe dar algum alivio, saiba que não pretendo machucar o garoto. Quero convence-lo a fazer o certo."

"Como posso saber se o que diz é verdade?"-ela o encarou.

"É a palavra de um cavaleiro de Atena. A palavra de Aldebaran, Cavaleiro de Ouro de Touro."-o rapaz disse com tal seriedade, que Mah concordou em lhe ensinar o caminho para Jamiel.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Novamente uma explosão, e o cenário local sofreu uma modificação pela ação do cosmos de Mu, mas ele não estava satisfeito.

"Não é isso!"-refletia.-"Não acho que seja em atos destrutivos que vou alcançar o Sétimo sentido. Esta faltando algo. Mas o que?"

Olhou para trás ao notar que alguém muito forte se aproximava. No entanto, apesar do Cosmo poderoso, a pessoa que o ostentava não demonstrava qualquer agressividade. Koh que observava o treinamento de seu ex-rival, também olhou na direção que o Cosmo vinha e espantou-se com ele.

Observou em silencio a chegada do estranho, um homem jovem, alto e corpulento, de cabelos castanhos claros e um sorriso amigável no rosto.

"Então, você é um cavaleiro de ouro?"-Mu perguntou.

"E você deve ser Mu."-adivinhou.-"Sou Aldebaran de Touro."

"Aldebaran?"-Mu o olhou curioso.-"Interessante, você ter assumido o nome de uma estrela da sua constelação protetora."

"Meu outro nome não combinava com a minha condição."-esfregou a cabeça como que envergonhado.

Mu achou graça no jeito dele, apesar de saber que ele havia sido mandado para leva-lo contra a sua vontade para o Santuário, tinha que admitir que ele não parecia má pessoa.

"Aldebaran...pretende me levar daqui?"-Mu perguntou caminhando até ele.

"O mestre foi bem implícito nessa ordem. Mas eu pretendo ver seu lado da historia primeiro."-colocou a caixa da sua armadura no chão e se sentou sobre uma pedra.-"Por que não atendeu aos pedidos do mestre para voltar?"

"Meu mestre Shion morreu."-respondeu.

"Sim. De velhice."-comentou o cavaleiro.

"Não. Não acredito nisso."

Aldebaran ergueu a sobrancelha espantado, nunca haviam dito isso antes sobre a morte do mestre Shion.

"Eu estava lá, Shion morreu e passou o comando do Santuário a seu sucessor, Ares."-explicou Aldebaran.

"Não tenho certeza que esse homem que esta no lugar do Grande Mestre seja realmente alguém de confiança."-Aldebaran apenas o escutava.-"E ouvi boatos, sobre acontecimentos no Santuário. Fui averiguar e descobri que um dos Cavaleiros mais honrados e fiéis a Atena foi acusado de tentar mata-la...e conseqüentemente, foi morto por seu ato, e por um companheiro. Diga-me, Aldebaran de Touro...acredita realmente que alguém como Aioros trairia Atena?"

Aldebaran suspirou e se levantou.

"Também não consigo crer que Aioros tenha feito isso."-disse-lhe.-"Mas não posso concordar com você sobre suas suspeitas a respeito do mestre."

"Acredite no que quiser."-deu-lhe as costas.-"Volte ao Santuário, cavaleiro. Não pretendo aparecer por lá sem ter me tornado um cavaleiro de ouro."

"E pretende se tornar sozinho um?"-cruzou os braços, com um sorriso confiante.

"Sim."-respondeu simplesmente.

"As ordens do mestre foram claras. "Traga aquele jovem aprendiz até aqui. Não importa como.", foram as exatas palavras dele."-Aldebaran abre a urna da armadura que milagrosamente se encaixa em seu corpo, causando espanto em Mu e Koh.-"Acho que você não ira por livre e espontânea vontade."

"Pretende lutar comigo?"

"Sim. Eu vou."

"Não podem."-exclamou Koh.-"Mu, você ainda não pode enfrentar um Cavaleiro de ouro. É suicídio!"

Mu e Aldebaran se encaravam e o primeiro sabia que o cavaleiro de ouro parecia bem serio e determinado em sua missão. Sua certeza confirmou-se ao vê-lo expandir seu cosmo de maneira assustadora e ao mesmo tempo fascinante e trajar em seguida a armadura dourada.

"Se você é realmente o discípulo de Shion...devera durar alguns segundos."

"Eu não quero lutar sem um motivo justo e..."-sentiu em seguida uma pressão sobre seu estomago, como se o ar fosse deslocado em sua direção, e jogado com tudo sobre si. Sentiu sendo arremessado contra uma parede de pedras, antes de cair sentado no chão. Ele o havia golpeado.

"Que tal se o motivo fosse não morrer?"-perguntou Aldebaran.

"Pare com isso."-ergueu-se.-"Não sinto que queira realmente me ferir."

"Verdade...não desejo isso. Mas tenho ordens a seguir."-e deu um sorriso irônico.-"A não ser que me vença, o que eu duvido."

Mu estreitou o olhar, não era de sua natureza perder o controle de suas ações. Mas aquela postura dele estava irritando-o.

"Aldebaran..."

"Então. Lutará?"-provocou-o o Cavaleiro de Touro, antes de atacar com seu Cosmos novamente, arremessando Mu novamente contra a parede de pedra.-"Vamos garoto. Nem esta se esforçando."

"Não me chame e garoto..."-e o encarou.

"Prove a mim que não é um garoto...Garoto."-dando ênfase na ultima palavra para provocar Mu.

"Esta bem."-Mu sorriu, levantando-se e com isso elevando seu cosmos, encarando Aldebaran.

"Interessante."-refletiu o Cavaleiro de Touro.-"O garoto é mais forte do que aparenta, esta escondendo seu verdadeiro poder? Acaso tem medo de usa-lo? Por que o receio? Não percebe que isso o impede de atingir o Cosmo Maximo e a Armadura de Ouro?"

"Aldebaran de Touro."-Mu o chamou.-"Vou lhe mostrar do que realmente sou capaz."

Continua...

Notas:

1-Gostaria de me desculpar pela demora em atualizar e pelo capitulo ter ficado pequeno, prometo compensar tudo em breve! Obrigada aos reviews, comentários sobre o fics, em especial a Lithos of Lion (a irmãzinha do Aioria e fã do Cavaleiro de Áries), que sempre me cobra atualização desse fic e me incentiva a escreve-lo.

Beijos amiga!

2- Não estou seguindo as idades impostas por Massami Kurumada aos Cavaleiros, devido a certas incompatibilidades. Se assim fosse, quando Shion morreu no mangá, Mu teria sete anos de idade. Como Shion teria passado seus conhecimentos a uma criança tão nova? Por isso adaptei as idades para o que eu acho apropriado e certo.

3- Aldebaran é uma estrela gigante, com um diâmetro 40 vezes maior do que o solar, e uma luminosidade 125 vezes maior, apresentando uma notável cor avermelhada. Em Touro existem dois aglomerados estelares facilmente visíveis a olho nu que foram cultuados pelos povos antigos. São os aglomerados das Híades e das Plêiades.

As Híades têm um formato em "V" simbolizando a cara do Touro, com a estrela Aldebaran representando um olho.

4- Ares, que é um cavaleiro de prata Altar, mas não é definido oficialmente, era considerado o irmão adotivo do mestre. Pela diferença de idades, e como não são da mesma raça. Saga mata Ares e assume sua identidade até Shion morrer. Ai ele assume e fica conhecido como mestre Ares. Essas informações eu as encontrei nos sites de CDZ espalhados na net e em sides storys publicadas no Japão. (informações tiradas do Fórum Pandoras Box).

Mas utilizei minha licença poética para mudar algumas coisinhas e tampar alguns buracos na cronologia. Se formos analisar o que o Kurumada bagunçou nessa historia, da dor de cabeça.


	6. Capítulo 5

UM CAVALEIRO 

Notas: As falas em negrito foram retiradas das edições numero 3 de Cavaleiros do Zodíaco G, referentes a aparição de Mu de Áries.

**CAPÍTULO 5: O nascimento de um Cavaleiro de Ouro, segunda parte...**

**Na vila...**

"Mas porque mostrou o caminho para Jamiel a um completo estranho?"-Reena indagou sua irmã exasperada.

"Ele me pareceu uma boa pessoa, Reena."-respondeu com calma, ocupada com um tecido que bordava.

"Mas se for como os outros que vieram antes? E se quiser ferir Mu?"-ficou alarmada, correndo para fora.

"Para onde vai?"-Mah indagou em vão, a jovem já estava longe, correndo em direção a Jamiel.

Reena corria o máximo que suas pernas permitiam.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Jamiel...**

"Aldebaran de Touro."-Mu o chamou.-"Vou lhe mostrar do que realmente sou capaz."

O Cavaleiro de ouro observou intrigado, a mudança do Cosmos de Mu.

"Apesar de aparentar ser uma pessoa calma, quando se enfurece mostra sua face."-Aldebaran refletia.-"No entanto, este nível ainda não é o de um Cavaleiro de Ouro! Precisa de mais estimulo, garoto? Pois bem."

"Prepare-se, Cavaleiro."-avisou Mu.

"Hunf, não me faça rir!"-zombou Aldebaran.-"Cansei de ser bonzinho! É apenas um moleque que com certeza causara problemas ao Santuário se permanecer vivo!"

Mu estranhou a mudança no comportamento do rapaz.

"E o vilarejo também deve ser punido por ter compactuado com sua rebelião."

"O que disse?"

"Que se você não me matar, eu o matarei e as pessoas da sua vila também!"-ameaçou, diante dos olhares surpresos de Mu e o ex-discípulo de Shion.

Outra explosão de Cosmos e Mu cai ao chão ferido. O gigante chamado Aldebaran tentava aparentar estar calmo, mas em seu intimo temia estar errado em suas conclusões.

"Reaja!"-pedia intimamente.-"Vamos garoto. Se é discípulo do Grande Mestre Shion, não pode se deixar vencer tão facilmente! A armadura dourada de Áries não estaria aqui, esperando o momento em que se tornarão um só!"

"Aldebaran..."-Mu murmurou ergueu-se com dificuldade.-"Ele é forte! Mas não posso ficar parado. E se ele ferir as pessoas da vila...Reena?"

"O que vai ser?"-provocou o Cavaleiro de Touro.

"Eu não vou permitir que ninguém seja ferido, Aldebaran!"-Mu avisou, com uma calma impressionante, ao encara-lo e seu corpo ser envolvido por uma aura dourada.

"Finalmente!"-Aldebaran pensou admirado.

"Não permitirei que pessoas que vão contra os princípios da deusa da Justiça façam o que bem querem neste mundo!"-Atrás de Mu, seu cosmo dourado parecia tomar a forma do animal que representava a constelação de Áries.-"E eu vou cumprir a promessa a meu mestre de me tornar um Cavaleiro de Ouro!"

Naquele momento, a armadura de ouro de Áries brilhou com o resplendor de uma estrela em super nova ao sair de sua urna, separar-se e cobrir o corpo de Mu com perfeição.

"Já que agora esta usando uma armadura dourada, não preciso me conter!"-avisou Aldebaran.-"GRANDE CHIFRE!"

Mu recebeu o golpe, protegendo seu corpo com os braços cruzados diante de sua face, sendo arrastado alguns metros, mas em seguida encarou seu adversário.

"Minha vez."-Abriu os braços.-"O golpe que meu mestre ensinou-me antes de morrer e será a primeira vez que eu o usarei...EXTINÇÃO ESTELAR!"

Aldebaran recebeu o golpe, e foi lançado ao ar, caindo ao chão em seguida com toda a força. Breves instantes se passaram quando Aldebaran começou a se mexer, sentar-se no chão e retirar o elmo de sua armadura, antes de balançar a cabeça de um lado para o outro zonzo. Depois ele encarou Mu e...

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"-a risada divertida de Aldebaran, sentado ao chão depois de ter recebido o golpe, deixou Mu totalmente intrigado e sem graça.-"Ah, garoto! Precisou que eu o irritasse para mostrar quem é! E que golpe magnífico! Você usa a técnica de criar uma Super nova para dispara-lo? Tem certeza que é a primeira vez que o usa? Que coice você tem!"

"Com licença."-falou Mu ainda irritado com a situação.-"Pensei que estivéssemos lutando!"

"Acontece que inconscientemente você parecia ter receio de liberar todo o seu cosmo."-explicou Aldebaran, erguendo-se e limpando a poeira de sua armadura.-"Mas é recompensador imaginar que a perspectiva de ver inocentes sofrerem o fizessem libertar a fera que tem em seu espírito."

"Você...você fez de propósito!"-Mu acusou, apontando-lhe o dedo.

"Sim."-sorriu apontando para a armadura de Áries que ele trajava.-"É um Cavaleiro de ouro agora. Continue protegendo os inocentes e estará honrando este traje e o que ele representa."

"Aldebaran..."

"Meu mestre disse-me isso quando provei ser merecedor da minha armadura."-e sorriu.-"Não faz tanto tempo assim."

"Aldebaran..."

"Tenho certeza que você será um companheiro digno!"-ainda discursava.

"ALDEBARAN!"

"O que?"

"Vou te matar por ter me feito de bobo!"-ameaçou com o punho em riste.

Tudo o que o Cavaleiro de Touro fez foi sorrir sem graça e coçar a cabeça, e dizer:

"Ora, eu sentia que você guardava dentro de si seu verdadeiro potencial. Só precisou de um empurrãozinho."-e gargalhou, sendo acompanhado pela risada de Mu também.

Mu suspirou, resignado. Em seu intimo aliviado por saber que o Cavaleiro por quem simpatizara, e que no inicio demonstrava ser uma pessoa boa, não era uma pessoa que se levava pelo poder, e sim um bom amigo.

"Bom. Deixe-me ir agora. Preciso voltar ao Santuário."-falou.

"Mas, e as ordens de me levar diante do Grande Mestre, mesmo que seja a força?"-perguntou Mu.

"Recebi ordens de levar um garoto indisciplinado diante do Grande Mestre."-falou serenamente.-"Mas diante de mim, esta o Cavaleiro de ouro de Áries. Não e a pessoa que procuro."

Koh que observava todo o desenrolar dos fatos em um canto, cruzou os braços, sorriu balançando a cabeça.

"Entregam as armaduras de ouro para crianças crescidas!"-suspirou e depois viu sua cunhada chegar quase sem fôlego.

"O que houve?"-perguntava enquanto tentava recuperar-se da corrida.

"Estamos presenciando o nascimento de um cavaleiro de ouro."-respondeu Koh sorrindo.

Reena então espantada viu Mu usando a armadura e correu até ele sorrindo, abraçando-o.

"EU SABIA! EU SABIA QUE CONSEGUIRIA!"

"Reena!"-totalmente envergonhado.-"Calma!"

"Estou indo, Mu de Áries. Volto um dia desses para conversarmos, certo?"-avisou Aldebaran e depois ele se dirigiu a Reena e piscou.-"Cuide bem de seu namorado."

Imediatamente Reena e Mu encararam Aldebaran com ares abobados e se separaram.

"Não sou namorada dele!"

"Ela...eu...ela..."

Aldebaran gargalhou mais uma vez e foi embora, deixando Jamiel para trás.

XxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naquela noite, Reena e Koh já havia partido de volta a Vila deixando o jovem cavaleiro sozinho, parado diante da torre, observando o céu estrelado. Tinha somente onze anos e já era um Cavaleiro de Ouro. Sorriu.

A imagem de seu mestre veio à mente e o sorriso desfez. Shion morreu antes de vê-lo conquistar tal honra...Antes de lhe dizer quem eram seus pais. Foi-se levando consigo esse segredo. Será que jamais saberia sobre seu passado? Lembrou-se do velho amigo de seu mestre, talvez o sábio cavaleiro de Libra pudesse ajuda-lo nisso.

Com isso em mente, desapareceu no ar.

Sentado em eterna vigília no alto da Grande Cachoeira de Rozan, o velho mestre ancião sorri ao sentir a presença de um jovem visitante.

"Seja bem vindo, Cavaleiro Mu de Áries."-falou com sua voz débil, mas nitidamente satisfeito.

"Parece que nada o surpreende velho mestre."-falou Mu ficando ao seu lado e sentado-se em uma rocha.-"Ha quanto tempo."

"Sim."-e deu uma risada.-"A armadura de Áries ficou bem em você."

"Obrigado."

"Na primeira vez que seu mestre a usou, ele me dizia que nunca antes havia se sentindo tão pequeno em sua vida. Diante da grande responsabilidade que carregaria deste então."

"Eu tenho o mesmo sentimento."-sorriu triste.-"As vezes tenho medo do que meu futuro me reserva."

"Seria tolice não ter."-falou serenamente.-"Mas encarar este futuro com a cabeça erguida, e o coração leve, mostrara que a vida lhe ensinou bem. Mas não creio que veio aqui falar do seu futuro e sim de seu passado."

"Mestre..."-Mu sentiu-se engasgar-se antes de falar.

"Eu prometi que não diria nada."-o mestre respondeu olhando a paisagem milenar.-"Foi um desejo de seu mestre. Mas..."

"Mas?"-perguntou esperançoso.

"Seu mestre lhe dirá."

"Mas mestre Shion está morto!"-protestou desanimado.

"E deixou suas lembranças escritas."-a lembrança de ter visto Shion escrevendo um diário veio a mente de Mu.

"Preciso ir."-levantou-se rapidamente afastando-se.

"Lembre-se de uma coisa, jovem cavaleiro."-Mu parou e deu atenção ao cavaleiro.-"Não importa nossas raízes, quem eram nossos pais ou ancestrais. O passado é passado e nada pode ser mudado, embora seja o maior desejo de um homem retornar e refazer suas decisões e erros. E sim o que fazemos, o que somos hoje, é o que realmente importa. Pois nosso futuro depende de nossos atos de agora. Para que não hajam arrependimentos depois."

"Preciso ir, mestre Ancião."

Mestre Ancião concordou acenando discretamente a cabeça, e assim que Mu se foi observou as estrelas.

"Sentiria orgulho dele, meu amigo."-imagens dançavam diante dos olhos do ancião, cenas de batalhas futuras.-"Ele saberá honrar seu destino."

XxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Amanhecia em Jamiel, e Mu ainda não havia dormido. Passara a noite toda vasculhando cada quarto, cada cômodo, cada móvel na torre a procura do diário de Shion. Um frio percorreu sua espinha ao imaginar que ele poderia ter levado o precioso documento consigo ao Santuário e lá ter permanecido.

"Será que jamais saberei?"-murmurou desanimado, antes de encostar-se na parede do quarto que Shion um dia ocupara e sentar-se no chão.-"Um dia, quando puder retornar ao Santuário, quando eu sentir que Atena realmente esta lá...irei encontrar o diário e saberei quem era você, meu pai."-e suspirou.-"E por que me abandonou."

XxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX...(aviso, cenas retiradas do Episodio G)

Depois desse dia, o tempo passou rapidamente diante dos olhos de Mu. Seus dias eram alternados com treinos para aperfeiçoar-se cada vez mais, cavaleiros que vinham ora trazer mensagens do Santuário para que se apresentasse logo ao Mestre, ou outros mais afortunados que traziam armaduras a serem reparadas.

Recebia vez ou outra a visita de seu bom amigo Aldebaran de Touro, que sempre trazia noticias do Santuário, que aparentemente estava em paz.

Dias se transformaram em meses e depois em anos. Mu sentia que seu cosmo cada vez mais amadurecia, crescia à medida que aprendia a controlar seus ímpetos e sua natureza. Ele tornou-se mais sereno, mas calmo.

**Um dia, no entanto, quando estava no auge de seus quatorze anos, sentiu mudanças no ar, como se um cosmo sombrio tentasse libertasse e cobrir toda a Terra. Sentiu que os dias das Grandes Batalhas estavam chegando e suas suspeitas foram confirmadas diante da visita de um jovem e explosivo Cavaleiro de Ouro chamado Aiolia de Leão.**

**Chegou acompanhado por Aldebaran e uma menina tímida, mas de espírito forte chamada Lithos. Sentia a apreensão no rapaz, preocupado em consertar sua armadura dourada, seriamente avariada em uma batalha.**

"**Para você ter vindo até aqui, seu desejo deve ser consertar sua armadura."-com um gesto, usando sua telecinesia, trouxe a urna para mais perto, causando espanto a todos com seu poder.ao retira-la da urna, constatou desanimado.-"Contudo, não sinto mais a vida fluindo nessa armadura."**

Seu comentário enfureceu Aiolia, que não estava disposto a aceitar que não poderia consertar a armadura sem vida. O cavaleiro de leão chegou a ataca-lo, mas desviou-se do golpe usando de sua técnica de teletransporte. Ciente de que o rapaz agira movido por seu coração passional, não revidou. Preferiu imobiliza-lo para que não se ferisse ou outros com seus atos.

"**Tentar controlar as pessoas pela força não é uma atitude que eu aprecie."-Mu o advertiu.-"Será que poderia desistir...e ir embora? De qualquer forma a armadura está condenada...você não me pareceu um ser digno de usa-la. Tenho pena da Armadura de Leão. Ela sacrificou-se para proteger sua vida...E agora, a armadura de ouro que sobreviveu desde a era dos deuses...a Armadura de Leão...está morta."**

**Então, Mu presenciou o ato de Aiolia que não se conformava com a idéia de que sua armadura não tinha mais vida. Com a intenção de se libertar do poder telecinetico de Mu, a Armadura de Leão deu mais uma demonstração de que seu cosmo ainda resistia e protegeu o rapaz eleito para usa-la. Aiolia estava pronto para desferir o golpe e o fez.**

**No entanto, o ataque que parecia dirigido a Mu, que assustou a jovem menina que o acompanhava, estava destinado a um indesejado recém chegado. O ariano ficou satisfeito ao notar que Aiolia já havia percebido, como ele, que o inimigo já estava à espreita pronto para atacar e precisava ser convencido a aparecer. Achando que dois Cavaleiros de Ouro lutariam entre si, o fez revelar-se.**

**Neste momento Mu de Áries se viu diante de seu primeiro oponente de valor, um dos Titãs. Sabia que teria que lutar com todas as suas forças. Usando a armadura de ouro, protegeu a si mesmo e aos seus visitantes do ataque de Iapeto das dimensões, utilizado-se de seu Muro de Cristal e em seguida teletranportando os cavaleiros e Lithos para longe de Jamiel.**

**Uma grande batalha se seguiu então.**

XxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Na vila próxima a Jamiel, o choque dos poderes do Cavaleiro e o Titã havia repercussões em suas proximidades, causando grande medo em seus moradores. Reena olhava os céus escuros, brilharem vez ou outra como se sóis se chocassem.

"Mu..."-ela começou a caminhar na direção do centro da batalha, mas foi impedida por Koh que segurou firmemente seu braço.-"Me deixe ir!"

"Está louca?"-Koh apontou para Jamiel.-"Não é uma simples luta entre Cavaleiros. Este cosmo é imenso! Nunca antes vi algo assim. Mu está lutando contra um ser divino!"

"Não importa! Ele vai vencer e quando isso acontecer, vai precisar de mim!"-soltou-se do braço que a prendia e caminhou para Jamiel.

"Ah, menina tola."-murmurou Koh, sabendo qual era o verdadeiro sentimento que a impulsionava ir até um lugar tão perigoso.

Continua...


	7. Capítulo 6

UM CAVALEIRO 

Nota: era para ter sido postada no aniversário do Mu, (aliás, este fic é do aniversário do ano passado...completou um ano no ar!...¬¬ que vergonha ter enrolado tanto! Mas a culpa em parte foi de ter minha conta barrada por invejosos e deletada também! Aquilo me atrasou e muito!), junto com o Hentai que estou escrevendo dele com a deusa Kali, que os fãs de Bhagavad Gitâ tanto pediram.

Embora atrasado, o que importa é a intenção. Feliz aniversário, Mu de Áries!

**CAPÍTULO 6: Desejo não mais contido.**

No caminho para Jamiel, Reena só conseguia pensar em Mu e no que poderia estar acontecendo com ele. Se estava ferido...se precisava dela.

Ouvia os sons da batalha, vez ou outra sentia a terra estremecer diante dos choques provocados pelos cosmos poderosos. Espantada, não imaginava que Mu havia chegado a um nível de poder tão alto!

Então...tão repentinamente como começou...tudo ficou silencioso, firmando que a batalha havia cessado. Com o coração aos pulos, orou aos deuses que fosse Mu o vencedor, que estivesse lhe esperando com seu sorriso gentil. Que tudo estivesse bem.

Olhou a trilha que sempre lhe ensinaram a usar e evitar encontrar os espíritos dos cavaleiros que ali morreram, em busca do mítico povo que podia consertar armaduras. Estava obstruída por um deslizamento de terra, provocada pelos tremores da batalha titânica a pouco travada.

Suspirou, teria que dar uma grande volta. E isso a atrasaria e muito. E o pior...teria que passar pelos espíritos. Reunindo toda a sua determinação e coragem, deu meia volta para pegar a outra estrada.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aiolia e Aldebaran observavam o rapaz que agora estava entregue a um sono profundo devido aos seus ferimentos e também pelo desgaste causado pela luta contra Iapeto. Além de ter dado tudo de si nesta batalha, fez questão de consertar a armadura de leão, devolvendo-lhe a vida.

"Ele ficará bem?"-Lithos perguntou preocupada, entrando no quarto.

"Sim. Ele é um cavaleiro de ouro, Lithos. Não é derrubado assim tão facilmente."-diz Aiolia.

"Eu cuidarei dele enquanto se recupera, não se preocupe."-Aldebaran a tranqüilizava.

"Que bom!"-a menina sorriu.

"Lithos. Fique aqui um momento. Vou pegar nossas coisas e voltaremos para o Santuário agora mesmo."-pediu Aiolia, saindo do quarto.

"Vai assim tão rápido?"-Aldebaran o seguiu e os dois cavaleiros falavam coisas que a jovem Lithos não entendia.

Ela se aproximou do leito, observando melhor o cavaleiro de Áries, e refletia o quanto as aparências enganavam. Mu aparentava ser muito calmo e sereno quando o viu pela primeira vez. Não imaginava a força que ele possuía.

Foi aí que notou que ele não tinha sobrancelhas e sim duas manchas sobre os olhos. As tocou por curiosidade. Mu gemeu diante do toque, fazendo Lithos recuar a mão temerosa.

"Reena..."-murmurou e voltou a repousar com o semblante tranqüilo.

Quem seria Reena? Lithos ficou curiosa e depois sorriu imaginando que deveria ser uma namorada do cavaleiro.

"Lithos! Vamos!"-Aiolia a chamou e a menina correu para fora...e não pode ouvir que Mu parecia estar preso a um pesadelo.

"Reena..."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Já estava arrependida de não ter escolhido algum outro caminho. Ela era capaz de sentir os espíritos dos homens ali mortos, como se algo os tivessem agitados. Caminhava cautelosa, com medo de pisar em falso e despencar do alto, como muitos outrora.

Reena atravessava uma ponte antiga suspensa por cordas, quando de repente sua visão foi obscurecida por uma densa neblina. Estremeceu.

Murmúrios que pareciam vir do outro mundo vieram trazidos pelos ventos. Percebeu horrorizada o que aquilo significava. Fechou os olhos, pedindo que Mu viesse e a ajudasse. Mas ele não veio.

Espectros, seres mortos, zumbis...as criaturas iam surgindo e cercando a jovem, que aterrorizada não conseguia sequer mexer-se.

Então, uma luz dourada seguida de um cosmo poderoso foi sentido. Intimidadas pela presença deste ser tão poderoso, as criaturas desmortas se retiraram deixando sua provável vítima para trás e ilesa.

"Sinceramente, eu odeio estes zumbis!"-dizia o rapaz ruivo seguido de uma menina que se agarrava a camisa dele.

"Quem é você?"-Reena perguntou e então constrangida acrescentou.-"Obrigada por me ajudar!"

"Me chame de Leo."-respondeu.-"E de nada. O que faz aqui?"

"Vocês vieram da Torre de Jamiel? Como está Mu? Ele está bem? Não foi ferido?"-Reena perguntava sem dar chances ao rapaz de responder.

"Ei, calma! Ele está vivo se quer saber."

"Quando deixamos a torre, o senhor Mú estava descansando."-respondeu a menina.-"É amiga dele?"

"Eu me chamo Reena."

Ao ouvir o nome, a menina sorriu.

"Acho que ele ficará muito feliz em vê-la quando acordar."-disse a menina.

"Sim. Obrigada."-Reena pegou a trilha até Jamiel, deixando os dois para trás.

"O que foi isso, Lithos? Sabe quem é ela?"-indagou Aiolia.

A menina voltou a sorrir.

"Bah...vamos embora!"-resmungou Aiolia.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Há pouco havia despertado, meio assustado. Ao seu lado estava Aldebaran, que lhe havia dito que Aiolia já havia partido. Mú sorriu intimamente, e ficaram conversando sobre o impulsivo rapaz e sobre as batalhas que provavelmente viriam.

Então, Mu calou-se ao sentir um cosmo conhecido aproximar-se e tentou levantar-se da cama, mas seu amigo o impediu.

"Ei! Já disse. Tem que descansar!"

"É a Reena. E me parece assustada!"-protestou o ariano.

"Eu vou vê-la."-avisou, saindo do quarto.-"É só falar da namorada que fica agitado!"

"Ela não é a minha namorada! É minha amiga!"-respondeu corando violentamente.

"Tá...me engana que eu gosto!"-e gargalhou.

Reena ficou abismada com os danos que a torre havia sofrido, e a mudança que a paisagem sofreu com a luta de Áries. Ela assustou-se ao ouvir um som e respirou aliviada ao reconhecer Aldebaran.

"Senhor Aldebaran. Onde está Mu? Ele está ferido?"-foi logo perguntando aflita.

"Acalme-se. Ele agora está bem."-pedia o Cavaleiro.-"Pode entrar e vê-lo se quiser."

Imediatamente ela entrou pela passagem na torre que Aldebaran havia saído, correndo para o quarto do jovem cavaleiro. O encontrou sentado na cama, observando a paisagem da janela. Ele virou-se para a recém-chegada.

"Olá."-disse-lhe sorrindo, como se nada houvesse acontecido.

Com lágrimas nos olhos, a jovem aproximou-se da cama e o abraçou.

"Seu bobo! Tem idéia do que eu sofri para chegar aqui? Pensei que estivesse quase morto e me recebe com esse sorriso idiota!"-dizia, entre soluços e lágrimas.

"Está gelada! O que houve?"-Mu preocupou-se diante do estado da amiga.-"Reena, não quero que se arrisque vindo a Jamiel sempre que perceber que estou em batalha!"

"Mas..."

"Mas nada. Sou um cavaleiro, Reena."-ele segurou o queixo da amiga, fazendo-a encará-lo.-"Provavelmente esta não será a última batalha que terei por aqui...e não quero ter que me preocupar com sua segurança sempre que precisar lutar. Quero que me prometa que jamais fará algo assim."

"Eu..."

"Prometa!"-disse-lhe com firmeza.

"Está bem, eu prometo..."

Ficaram se encarando por longos minutos. Há muito tempo não compartilhavam desta proximidade...desde aquele dia em que a levou para ver o campo cheio de borboletas, não haviam se beijado. Ela evitava isso e o rapaz respeitava sua decisão...mas era inegável que ainda sentia vontade de sentir os lábios de Reena novamente.

Não eram mais tão crianças...já estava com quinze anos. Não foi com surpresa que Reena viu o rosto de Mu aproximar-se do seu, os lábios do rapaz se entreabrirem, roçando levemente os dela.

"Ops...desculpe!"-disse Aldebaran, atrapalhando o quase beijo, fazendo os dois se afastarem rapidamente e corados.-"Eu vim aqui saber o que gostariam de jantar e..."

"Jantar?"-Reena levantou-se rapidamente.-"Eu farei o jantar. Com licença."-e saiu do quarto logo em seguida.

Sem jeito, o cavaleiro de touro olhou para o amigo.

"Obrigado, Aldebaran."-Mu disse ironicamente.

"Foi mal. Não tive a intenção de atrapalhar."-desculpou-se e Mu suspirou ruidosamente.-"O que houve?"

"Aldebaran...eu tenho uma pergunta para lhe fazer e..."-foi ficando vermelho a cada frase dita.-"Não ria, por favor."

"Fala."

"Como é que um homem...chega em uma garota e..."-fazia gestos nervosos tentando se expressar em vão, pela expressão de curiosidade do outro cavaleiro.-"Quer dizer...você e uma garota, já?"

"Já?"-sem entender.

"Você sabe...já..."-ficando mais vermelho.-"Entendeu?"

Aldebaran o encarou e começou a rir bem alto, para a vergonha do companheiro.

"Se eu já fiz sex..?"

"Você entendeu! Não precisa falar alto para que a Reena escute!"-disse imediatamente.

Novamente o taurino riu, chegando as lágrimas. Mu ficou furioso e Aldebaran sentiu seu cosmo elevar.

"Calma...desculpe. Esqueci que praticamente ninguém te ensinou estas coisas."-enxugando as lágrimas do rosto e rindo.-"Sério...nunca imaginei que iriam me perguntar algo assim em minha vida. E respondendo a sua pergunta. Sim, eu já fiz isso com uma garota. Na verdade até agora, foram seis garotas com que eu tive um relacionamento duradouro até chegar aos..."

"Não perguntei da sua vida íntima!"-Mu deitou-se na cama e cobriu o rosto com o lençol.-"Por que fui abrir a boca? Era melhor ter deixado Iapeto me esmagar."

"Não seja bobo! Então...você quer dar um passo além no seu namoro? Não é muito novo? Quanto anos tem?"

"Reena e eu não estamos oficialmente namorando."

"Hum...então não apresse as coisas. Arianos são impulsivos, hein?"-riu e Mu o encarou furioso.-"Deixe a natureza agir. Só posso dizer isso pra você."

"Hã?"

"Siga seus instintos. Não seja apressado e..."-olhou pelo corredor pra ver se Reena não aparecia.-"E a trate com gentileza na hora certa, tá?"

"Estes são seus conselhos?"-Mu perguntou incrédulo.-"Acho que pedirei conselhos ao Mestre Ancião."

"Que? Ele não deve fazer isso há tanto tempo que até esqueceu como se faz."-zombou Aldebaran.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX OFF XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Em Rosan...Mestre Ancião espirra.

"Mestre?"-um menininho de cabelos negros lhe pergunta.-"Está se resfriando?"

"Não é nada, continue seu treino Shiryu."-e depois pensou... 'alguém está falando mal de mim...'.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX OFF XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jamiel...

"Bem, volte a descansar."-pediu o cavaleiro de touro.-"Vou ajudar Reena fazer o jantar."

"Quando pretende partir?"

"Não tão cedo. Você ainda não se recuperou e eu acho conveniente ficar por aqui até que fique forte novamente. Nunca se sabe se o inimigo volta a aparecer."

"Agradeço a sua preocupação."

"E posso te dar umas dicas de como avançar este seu namoro. Tá precisando."

Mu gemeu e se escondeu debaixo dos lençóis mais uma vez. Seriam longos dias aqueles.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dias se passaram...

Aldebaran ocupava-se a passar o tempo, consertando a Torre de Jamiel para seu amigo, enquanto Mu já havia se recuperado. Reena vinha sempre que podia, preparava alguma refeição para os homens, ficava por ali um bom tempo antes de voltar para casa.

Sentindo que as batalhas entre o Santuário e os Titãs se intensificavam e sua presença era inevitável, Aldebaran comunicou a seu amigo que já estava de partida.

"Eu o ajudaria, mas tomei a decisão de não me afastar de Jamiel por enquanto."-comunicou-lhe Mu.-"Há muitas armaduras que precisam de minha atenção no momento."

"Sua força fará falta no campo de batalhas, amigo."-dizia o cavaleiro se preparando para partir.

"Se for necessário, eu irei aparecer e lutar. No entanto, o Santuário dispõem de cavaleiros honrados que não hesitarão em fazer o que é certo, amigo."

"Tem razão."-sorriu.-"E você...vê se para com essa timidez exagerada e converse com a Reena. Diga o que você sente pela menina de uma vez!"

"Eu...acho que tem razão."-sorriu vendo Reena aproximar-se pela trilha.

"Boa sorte."-falou Aldebaran, apertando a mão do amigo e seguindo seu caminho, passou por Reena e piscou-lhe um olho.-"Cuide bem dele, sim Reena? Sentirei saudades de seu cozido."

"Quando voltar, senhor Aldebaran, farei questão de lhe preparar um jantar delicioso!"-disse-lhe sorrindo.

Então, o Cavaleiro de ouro partiu, deixando os jovens sozinhos em Jamiel.

"Reena."-Mu a chamou, entendendo-lhe a mão.-"Gostaria de leva-la para que veja um lugar especial."

"Um lugar especial?"-ela lhe deu a mão.

"Sim."-eles ficaram com os corpos bem próximos e em seguida desapareceram no ar.

Quando Reena percebeu, estavam novamente em meio aquele campo de flores silvestres que Mu havia lhe trazido anos atrás. Continuava tão belo quanto naquele dia. A jovem olhava a tudo encantada.

"Sabe por que eu a trouxe para este lugar?"-ele lhe perguntou.-"Porque foi um dos poucos lugares que eu realmente me senti feliz!"

"Mu..."

"Foi aqui que eu descobri que estava apaixonado por você. Embora eu fosse um menino ainda."-dizendo isso, a fitou.

Reena ficou embaraçada. Não esperava uma declaração destas do rapaz.

"Eu não sou um menino mais, Reena. Sou um homem...a vida me fez amadurecer mais rápido que muitos outros garotos da minha idade. E eu sei exatamente o que eu quero."-aproximou-se de Reena e a beijou ternamente, segurando-a pelos ombros.

A jovem não ofereceu resistência. Ao contrário, correspondeu ao beijo como se há muito tempo ansiasse por este momento...e realmente esperou por isso. Depois, o beijo terno e cálido foi se intensificando. Os dois seguiam seus instintos deixando que o desejo tomasse conta de seus corpos.

"Mu."-o nome saiu como um sussurro, quando suas bocas se separaram pela necessidade de respirarem.-"Cansei de esperar...eu quero me tornar mulher em seus braços."

"Reena...eu..."-Ela o beijou novamente, dissipando quaisquer dúvidas que os jovens ainda tivessem.

Então, abraçados eles desapareceram no ar, voltando a reaparecer em seus aposentos no alto da torre. Com um sorriso sedutor ela o guiou pela mão ao leito, entregando-se a ele...sem receios. E gentilmente, a tornou sua.

Naquele dia se amaram pela primeira vez seguindo os seus instintos. Dois jovens apaixonados que se descobriam a cada toque, beijo e carícia...e se amaram outras vezes até que a noite caiu, envolvendo os dois amantes que adormeciam abraçados, compartilhando o calor de seus corpos...felizes.

Continua...

Nota: pensei muito se escreveria ou não o hentai. Optei por uma linguagem poética, deixando a imaginação de cada um falar mais alto. Fiz isso devido a pouca idade de Mu.(Reena tem dezessete anos neste capítulo, Mu tem quatorze.) Era a sua primeira vez e a de Reena também. Não achei certo fazer cenas de sexo com um menor de idade.

Se ambos tivessem na idade adulta, eu escreveria o hentai despreocupadamente.

Um beijo e o fic caminha para o seu final.(Finalmente!) Aguardem!


	8. Final

UM CAVALEIRO 

**CAPÍTULO ****7: Paraíso perdido...Futuro renovado.**

**Observação: Spoillers da Saga G.**

Paraíso...

É como Mu descreveria em uma só palavra a fase em que vivia. Seu namoro com Reena era maravilhoso. Jamais pensou que estar apaixonado seria tão bom.

Mas nem tudo estava tão bem. Apesar de sentir que era forte, ainda se indagava se era o suficiente para enfrentar os perigos que iriam aparecer em sua vida. Não tinha apenas que proteger Atena em sua vida, havia assumido também o dever de proteger aquela que amava.

Os titãs rondavam a Terra, as batalhas estavam ficando cada vez mais violentas e decisivas. Não queria, mas sentia que isso significaria partir de Jamiel e se dedicar totalmente a um treinamento mental, para ampliar seus dons.

Lamentava que isso significaria ficar longe de Reena. E isso o incomodava profundamente.

Sentiu que aquela que ocupava seus pensamentos se aproximava. Reena aparecia no fim da estrada que ligava Jamiel à vila. A menina corria até ele com um sorriso em seu rosto, acenando, parecia feliz com alguma coisa.

Ela parou diante dele, ofegante, mas ainda mantendo o sorriso.

- Qual o motivo desta alegria toda?

- Minha irmã...-ela suspirou e sorriu. – Me contou algo maravilhoso!

- O que? –já ansioso.

- Ela terá um bebê!-entusiasmada.-Está de quatro meses!

Mu sorriu. Era uma noticia maravilhosa! Há tempos que Koh dizia que queria um filho, e tanto ele quanto Maah mereciam esta alegria.

-Quatro meses?!

-Sim!-ela ainda estava emocionada.-Ela nem desconfiou disso, porque acreditava que não poderia ter filhos! Imagine! Ela passou mal ontem e as anciãs da vila cuidaram dela. Mas meu cunhado a levou a um médico na vila próxima e ele lhe deu a notícia!

- Fico feliz por eles, Reena. E por você também.

- Algo o incomoda?-Ela o fitou desconfiada.-Eu te conheço! Sei que algo o incomoda!

- Nada.

- Mu...-ela colocou a mão em seu ombro.- Não me esconda nada.

- Tudo bem.-Suspirou, não queria preocupá-la.-De vez em quando terei que me ausentar, devido ao fato dos meus deveres de cavaleiro. Não queria deixá-la sozinha.

-Não seja bobo!-ela colocou as mãos na cintura.-Eu sei dos seus deveres para com Atena, Mu. Não quero que fique preocupado comigo e nem que isso seja usado para deixá-lo distraído.

-Tentarei.-sorriu ao responder.

A menina sorriu, em seguida o sorriso morrera ao notar que Mu tinha ao seu lado a urna de sua armadura sagrada.

- Vai partir logo?

- Sou necessásio em outro lugar.-respondeu simplesmente.

- Iria sem se despedir de mim?-havia tristeza no olhar dela.

- Esperava por você, pois sabia que viria.

- Por favor...tome cuidado. Assim que terminar sua missão...

- Decidi que após esta missão, preciso me ausentar deste lugar.

- Por que?-Reena não controlou a aflição.

- Não se preocupe, por favor. Será uma pequena viagem para aprimorar meus poderes e cosmo. Não demorarei tanto!

- Você volta logo mesmo?

O ariano toca suavemente o rosto da jovem e o beija ternamente antes de responder:

- Eu prometo que volto logo...a tempo de ver seu sobrinho quando nascer.

Ele partiu, desaparecendo diante dos olhos de Reena. Ela não soube explicar o porquê do aperto em seu coração, que sentia naquele momento. Reen fechou os olhos e em silêncio orou a Atena, para que proteja Mu.

E o tempo passou, alguns dias que para a jovem pareciam anos. Todos os dias ia a Jamiel, esperar por seu retorno, mesmo sabendo que ele havia avisado que provavelmente demoraria meses para voltar.

Mas fazia questão de ir lá. Só parou de fazer isso quando percebeu que a irmã precisava dela. Com o passar do tempo, a gravidez tão querida ficou mais evidente, e Maah exibia orgulhosa a barriga que abrigava seu bebê. Passou a cuidar da irmã e a ajudá-la quando necessário.

Koh era a satisfação e o orgulho em pessoa, tratava a esposa com todo cuidado e carinho. Só discutiam quando o assunto era o nome do futuro membro da família, nunca se decidindo.

E o tempo passou...e numa noite de abril Maah, com a ajuda de Reena e da parteira da vila, deu a luz a um menino. Forte, que chorava muito ao ser colocado no mundo, enchendo os corações de todos com felicidade. O pai exultou ao ver que o menino exibia uma penungem castanha avermelhada em sua cabecinha, e em sua pequena fronte, os sinais de sua orgulhosa ascendência.

Apenas não decidiram sobre o nome ainda. E o pobre bebê, com apenas três dias de vida, ainda não tinha um nome. Diziam vários nomes, discutiam sobre eles, Reena fingia que nada via, ficando de lado e apenas ria por dentro do que o casal discutia. Sabia que no fim eles se beijariam e tentariam entrar em acordo outra hora.

"Paraíso.", refletia Reena ao pensar nesta fase em sua vida.

O que mal sabiam, era que tal felicidade estava com os dias contados.

Quando a noite caia, homens de armaduras negras se aproximavam da vila, e não tinham intenções nada nobres.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Noite.

Mu retornara a Jamiel, após um longo período em viagem de meditação. E estava feliz em voltar para casa. Depositou a urna dourada ao chão e olhou para a imponente e silenciosa construção, satisfeito.

-Lar doce lar.-sorriu.-Será que Reena está em casa?

Súbito, pressentiu que algo estava errado. Sentiu cosmos hostis não muito distantes, na verdade, foi com preocupação que percebeu que tais cosmos estavam sobre a vila onde residiam Reena e sua família.

Com a velocidade do pensamento, Mu transportou-se para a vila a tempo de presenciar um cenário de horror! Cinco homens de armaduras negras atacavam os moradores, somente encerrando suas atividades ao perceberem a presença dele.

O cavaleiro de Áries pela primeira vez em anos, sentiu raiva crescendo dentro de seu coração com atitude tão covarde.

- Não estão longe do buraco de onde vieram?-indagou o ariano.

- Talvez.-um deles respondeu.-Mas viemos mesmo assim. Afinal, não é sempre que o Santuário nos oferece a chance de sermos readmitidos entre os cavaleiros de Atena.

- Consideram que atacar pessoas indefesas é um ato tolerável ao Santuário e Atena?-cerrou o punho.

- Você que não descende dos cavaleiros negros, tidos como párias por terem desagradado à deusa e exilados em uma ilha infernal, não entenderia o que faríamos para sair de lá!

-Não são pessoas que merecem a proteção do Santuário! São traidores por esconderem o rebelde que se recusa a atender os chamados do Grande Patriarca!

- Cavaleiro!-um dos anciões da vila, ferido em seu braço, aproximou-se de Mu.-Eles perguntaram como chegar a Jamiel, e quando nos recusamos, o ataque começou.

O idoso fraqueja e Mu o ampara.

-E mesmo assim...nós recusamos a dizer onde você estava.-gemeu de dor.-Pois a própria deusa disse que a terra sagrada de Jamiel não deve ser maculada por criaturas como eles...

-Acalme-se.-Mu notou que o homem estava em choque.-Eu cuidarei deles...

-Nem mesmo, quando mataram Koh...Maah...-haviam lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto marcado pelo tempo, e o cavaleiro sentiu o coração gelar.-...não contamos...Reena nos proibiu...

-Reena...

-Ah, a menina bonita!-um deles desdenhou.-Ela não gritou muito!

Os cavaleiros riram e em seguida a confiança foi substituída por um medo repentino ao sentirem o elevar do cosmo de Mu.

- O Santuário não falou muito de mim, não é?-o olhar de Mu era como o cortante gelo do extremo norte.-Não falou contra quem iriam lutar?

- Que...que cosmo é este?-um dos cavaleiros negros recuou.

- Um cavaleiro de ouro!-um deles murmurou assustado.

- O que? Nos enviaram contra um dos cavaleiros de ouro!

- Nos enviaram para a morte!

- Eu sou Mu, Cavaleiro de ouro de Áries.-ele se apresentou e ergueu a mão.- Rezarei para que em outra vida, possam expiar todos os pecados que cometeram nesta! Agora...vão! EXTINÇÃO ESTELAR!

Tão rápido como começou, o brilho intenso de uma estrela explodindo em super nova toma conta do lugar, reduzindo as armaduras e corpos dos cavaleiros negros a nada.

Mu correu em seguida para a cabana que era a residência de Reena e sua família, passou pelos corpos de Koh e sua esposa prostrados nos jardins que ficavam na frente, e que eram tão bem cuidados por Maah.

Com pesar adentrou a construção semi destruída pelo ataque covarde, e caiu de joelhos ao sentir as forças lhe abandonarem ao ver o corpo inerte de Reena em meio aos destroços. Morta.

Ele levou a mão até ela, puxando-a contra seu corpo, abraçando-a com carinho. Não mais ouviria a sua doce voz, ou o riso espontâneo. Nem sentiria mais o calor de seu corpo e o carinho de seus lábios. Mu a abraçou forte, e chorou em silêncio, permitindo apenas que as lágrimas rolassem soltas por suas faces, enquanto acariciava os cabelos de Reena.

Foi quando um choro inquieto e estridente tomou conta do local. Mu olhou ao redor, tentando descobrir de onde ele viria. Depositou o corpo de Reena com cuidado no chão e levantou-se, tentando se guiar pelo choro da criança, procurando por entre os móveis revirados.

Com surpresa viu a criança. O bebê de poucos dias que chorava muito, deitado em um cesto, tendo um móvel como um escudo para ocultar-lhe. O cavaleiro o pegou no colo e procurou descobrir, tocando em seu corpinho, se não estava de algum modo ferido.

Ele deduziu que quando os cavaleiros negros chegaram, Koh deve ter sido o primeiro a ir ao encontro deles. Reena com certeza pressentindo o perigo escondeu a criança em um canto, usando os móveis para impedir que o vissem.

O ariano percebeu que o menino, embalado em seus braços se acalmou, e balançando os pés e mãos, enquanto o fitava com genuína curiosidade.

- Oi, pequenino...sou amigo de seus pais e da sua tia Reena.-tentando conter as lágrimas.

O menino parecia sorrir em resposta. Ele o envolveu em mantas e o deixou no cesto, e então respirou fundo, tentando se controlar. Após meditar sobre o que fazer a seguir, Mu levantou-se e foi ao fundo da casa procurar as ferramentas de Koh.

Uma hora depois, depositava em covas recém cavadas os corpos de duas pessoas queridas, e de Reena, envoltos em lençóis. Cobriu os corpos e orou por suas almas. Ficou um longo tempo sentado próximo aos túmulos, como se ainda tentasse assimilar a idéia de que jamais iria retornar a vê-los.

Enquanto os moradores cuidavam dos feridos, e vasculhavam os destroços calculando seus prejuízos, Mu de Áries passou caminhando devagar pelo centro da vila, chamando a atenção de todos. Carregava uma pequena sacola, com alguns pertences que julgou serem necessários para o bebê que agora dormia tranqüilo em seus braços.

Ninguém ousou falar nada, cúmplices em sua dor, respeitando seu desejo de não ser incomodado com palavras.

Em silêncio, ele subiu pela estrada para Jamiel. Deixando para trás aquilo que um dia chamou de "Paraíso" e sobre o túmulo de Reena, as belas flores do vale que foi testemunha do começo de seu amor.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Alta madrugada.

O bebê começou a chorar, querendo chamar para si a atenção que precisava. Estava faminto, e precisava que lhe trocassem as fraldas. Onde estaria sua mãe? Ao invés de ouvir a voz suave dela, foi uma voz masculina e serena que ele escutou.

Mu levantou-se assim que ouviu o bebê chorar. Percebeu que o cansaço dos meses fora maior que a sua tristeza, fazendo-o dormir por alguns minutos, após horas fitando o teto.

Trôpego, chegou até o berço improvisado com um cesto de roupas, devidamente forrado e pegou o faminto bebê nos braços. Sentiu a fralda molhada e o trocou de maneira desajeitada, improvisando uma fralda limpa com um pedaço de tecido de algodão macio.

Em seguida, foi descendo com ele até a cozinha, onde havia deixado algumas coisas que havia trazido da vila.

-Faminto? Só temos leite de cabra...-dizia ao bebê, como se este pudesse entende-lo.-Sei que não é o leite de sua mãe, mas vai servir.

Preparou a mamadeira e deu a ele, que se recusou a usar o bico, fazendo Mu sentir-se frustrado.

- Perdi sua família. Não faça isso...se não mamar ficará com fome e doente!-sentou em uma cadeira e deixou a mamadeira sobre a mesa, segurando em seguida o menino diante dele com as duas mãos.-O que farei com você? Não o deixarei em um orfanato, tenha certeza disso. Mas não posso cuidar de você! Nem te amamentar eu consigo...

A criança voltou a chorar e ele começou a balançá-la, tentando fazê-lo ficar quieto.

- Preciso arranjar um lar para você...

Imagens da mulher que o criou como filho vieram a sua mente. Algo que ele não pensava, ou melhor, julgava esquecido há muito tempo.

- Charize...você chorou muito quando me tiraram de você?-fechou os olhos, e voltou a sentar, fitando o menino.-Não...não vou me desfazer de você. Do mesmo modo que mestre Shion cuidou de mim, cuidarei de você...devo isso a seus pais...a Reena.

O aconchegou em seus braços, e tentou novamente lhe dar a mamadeira. Para o seu alívio, ele aceitou e começou a mamar com muita vontade. Sorriu ao ver que ele mamara tudo.

- Mas eu não sei seu nome...então, darei um a você.-fitou diretamente os grandes olhos do menino e em seguida o ajeitou em seu ombro, batendo em suas costas para que pudesse arrotar.-Hmmm...você tem uma expressão esperta...sapeca.

A criança arrotou e em seguida bocejou de sono. Mu sorriu.

- Kiki...este será seu nome.

E ao ouvir o nome que seria seu, a criança sorriu.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Anos depois...Santuário.

Mu de Áries estava ocupado lendo alguns proclamas. Uma das funções que ele recebera, além de ser o sumo sacerdote, o patriarca do Santuário atualmente, era cuidar dos detalhes do funcionamento daquele complexo e do bem estar dos homens e mulheres que ali residiam.

Eram petições sobre a criação de uma nova guarda e sobre os suprimentos que precisavam ser renovados nas despensas. Coisas simples que ele confessou uma vez apreciar. Eram sinais que a paz que tanto almejavam estava enfim entre eles.

Foi com agradável surpresa que viu a deusa Atena entrar em seu escritório, e com curiosidade percebeu que ela carregava nos braços o que pareciam ser livros cuidadosamente encardenados.

- Eu os encontrei quando estava na biblioteca do Santuário.-explicou a deusa.-Estava mostrando às criadas como deveríamos guardar as documentações particulares do falecido Shion.

Ela estendeu os livros para o cavaleiro que os pegou com curiosidade.

- Confesso que comecei a lê-los, mas parei quando percebi que o seu conteúdo não era para mim. Acho que deveria dar uma olhada...são os diários de Shion.

- E por que...

A deusa o interrompeu com um gesto.

- Leia e entenderá.-disse, saindo em seguida.

Mu piscou os olhos, curioso de fato pelo o que recebera. Abriu o primeiro diáro e começou a ler. E a leitura se estendeu pela tarde inteira, chegando a altas horas da noite.

Na manhã seguinte, antes mesmo do sol nascer, Mu estava sentado em frente a Casa de Áries, admirando a paisagem ao amanhecer. Olhou por sobre o ombro esquerdo, ao ouvir os passos de Kiki.

O aprendiz coçava o olho direito e bocejava, ao se aproximar de seu mestre.

- Mestre Mu! Assim não vale! Hoje é seu aniversário e eu queria surpreender o senhor com um café da manhã, mas o senhor acordou antes da hora!-ele estava visivelmente contrariado.

- Na verdade, Kiki...eu nem dormi esta noite.-fez um gesto para que ele sentasse ao seu lado.-Descobri muitas coisas sobre meu passado, meus pais esta noite. Foi um agradável presente de aniversário conhecer minha história.

- E o que descobriu, mestre Mu?

- Que eles se amavam muito.-sorriu com sinceridade.-Que não ficaram juntos, por que ele não podia abrir mão de seus deveres e promessas, mas mesmo assim a amou até a sua morte e depois dela. E que ele me amou também...-fitou o aprendiz.-Do jeito dele, mas me amou.

- Nossa!

- Ele tentou me dizer quem era, mas não teve tempo.

- Sinto muito, mestre.-o menino ficou sem graça.

- Saber mais sobre minha mãe e meu pai, foi um presente inesquecível!-fitou o céu.-Ele deve estar feliz em saber que sua promessa foi finalmente cumprida.

- Hã?-sem entender.

- Kiki...vamos tomar nosso café da manhã.-tocou nos cabelos do menino e os bagunçou.- Preciso contar-lhe uma história.

-História? Que história mestre Mu?

- Sobre você...sobre seus pais.-respondeu e o menino o fitou com os grandes olhos arregalados.- Quer ouvir?

- Sim! Mas é claro que quero mestre!-levantou-se excitado com a notícia.-Conte agora, por favor!

Mu assentiu a cabeça concordando e fez um sinal para que ele voltasse a se sentar. Respirou fundo, fechando os olhos, buscando na mente lembranças do seu passado. E em seguida fitou o pequeno Kiki e iniciou sua narrativa:

- Havia um jovem lemuriano, era discípulo de mestre Shion...mas era muito imprudente, porém nobre, chamado Koh...ele era apaixonado por uma jovem muito bela e audaz...de nome Maah...

E a vida transcorria no Santuário em sua efêmera tranqüilidade.

Fim.

Nota: Obrigada a todos por lerem meu fic! Dedico este capítulo a minha amiga Harpia, que é uma das melhores escritoras de fanfics sobre Mu de áries que eu conheço, a Fabi Washu...que eu amo e a Arthemisys que sempre me incentivou a não parar de escrever e tem a santa paciência de ser minha beta nas horas de dúvidas.

Bjs e até mais!


End file.
